


The Loud's Adventures And Shenanigans

by theANYTHINGwriter



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Child Neglect, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Neglect, Running Away, Self-Harm, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theANYTHINGwriter/pseuds/theANYTHINGwriter
Summary: This is Loud House fanfiction which contains multiple stories put in one, some may connect other's may not while some are long others are short. Some may feel cliche but I'll try my best to make them different and stand out from the rest.Ps. This is my first time posting so all I'm really looking for is honest feedback as to what y'all think and how y'all feel.





	1. Lily's Disappearance Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> In this Chapter Lily goes missing on her birthday while on Luna's, Leni's and Lincoln's watch. Now the three of them must find Lily before the others return home.

" Sorry son but somebody has to stay and watch Lily while we're gone" Lynn Sr. explained to the pouting Lincoln. " oh C'mon dad it's not fair and today they're selling Ace Savy comics for 5 percent off" Lincoln argued, but to no avail. " I don't understand why I have to stay here with Lily if Leni's already watching her." " sorry son but you know Leni and it's always good to be safe then sorry" He explained to Lincoln who now had a scowl on his face. As Lynn Sr. Was about to begin again he heard someone scream. " C'mon honey before they close the cake department they close early today you know" 

It was Rita. " sorry son but if it makes you feel better I'll buy you your favorite pizza and two of your super hero comic books" his dad said as he dashed out the door and into vanzilla and speeding off like a maniac.

" Wait... But I didn't get to tell you my favorite pizza" Lincoln mostly said to himself. He sighed and made his way back into the house and flopped down on the couch. " Well I guess one good thing about being home mostly alone is that I get the tv all to myself." Lincoln said as he grabbed the remote and was now switching channels.

" Hey little bro who were just talking to?" The voice had shocked Lincoln as he thought he, Leni and Lily were the only ones home. He turned around and was surprised to see one of his older sisters, which was Luna.   


" what are you doing here I thought that you went with the rest." Lincoln asked curiously. " oh I was going to believe me but once Lori and Lola and Luan decided to tag along I decided, I stepped out because you know how they get when they go out to places especially for important occasions." Luna explained.

" good point, but what are you going to the whole time they aregon Cause I doubt that they'll be back within four hours?" " Um I wanted to know if I can kick it back with my little bro and chill" said Luna. To Lincoln it came out more as a question. " sure why not" Lincoln said causing Luna to smile and jump onto the couch. " so what's on little bro?" " well I was thinking about bring my game system down here for the time being but I dont know anymore. Say where's Leni and Lily?" " oh Leni was taking Lily a bath and getting her ready to paint her nails" the rocker said in her raspy voice.

" oh" was all Lincoln said. " say bro what you wanna do I'm bored?" Luna asked. " um what about we play monopoly?" Lincoln asked " dang it bro we can't cause last we played Lynn threw it out after she lost" Lincoln then remembered when Lisa was able to anticipate Lynn's game moves and finally beat her and Lynn got angry and threw the whole set out the window, and it landed in Mr. Grouse's lawn and he threw it away. " Um how about tag?" Lincoln asked skeptically.

" really bro? You're kidding right how old are we again?." The rocker said unimpressed by the suggested game.  
" this blows dude" " Fine let's play that racing game that game Clyde let me borrow." " but I don't know how to play"   
" c'mon I'll show you how" with that Luna and Lincoln made their way up the stairs, passing Leni who was chasing a now diaperless Lily.

" ok here we are lets get this show on the road" Lincoln exclaimed as he grabbed both of the controllers handing one to the rocker. As they both sat down and played.

21 Minutes Later.

" hey no fair your cheating, the whole time we were playing you kept getting in the way!" Luna said as she got frustrated. " you know that's like the sixth time you said that excuse, and your only saying that because you as in Luna loud sucks." Lincoln said as he got up to celebrate and jumped in the air.

" Hey you know you can cut that out right.?" Luna said but the boy chose to ignore her and instead continued to fist bump the air. " ok I think it's just video games aren't really my thing bro." Luna explained. " so what you wanna do sis?"  
" how about you help me start a new song?" 

Lincoln looked at his punk rock sister in disbelief. " what why, you know I don't know much about music" " oh C'mon bro that's not fair we did something you liked so just give it a try please for me?" Sighing in defeat the boy followed behind his sister, once again passing by Leni and Lily who now seemed to be running away from baby powder. Lincoln Chuckled at the sight of his younger sister, oblivious to his other sister that he had now just bumped into. " ow that hurt what's your problem bro?" The rocker said in her raspy voice.

" oh sorry wasn't paying attention" Lincoln explained to his sister. " yeah I can tell but let's do this, and close the door behind you I don't want I don't want Lily coming in here, cause last time she came in here and I wasn't here I found her diaper on my music equipment." The rocker explained earning a chuckle from the boy.

As the two were about to begin the door slammed opened revealing what seemed to be a panicked Leni. " you ok Leni you look kinda pale?" Lincoln asked his older sister. " guys where are you guys and how are you talking through the wall?" Lincoln's face palmed himself. " ughh Leni we're over here" 

Leni turned around and smiled. " oh hi guys what are you doing in here?" The older sister asked, Lincoln was shocked due to her sudden mood change. " Leni what's wrong you came in here panicked remember?" Almost instantly her smile disappeared and was replaced with an expression of fear.

" OHMYGODLILYHASWENTMISSINGANDIDONTKNOWHATTODO!!!" Screamed blonde teen. Lincoln and Luna looked at each other unaware of what the teen had just said. " um Leni take a breath and then explain to us what happend." This seemed to have calmed the girl down as she looked visibly less stress. " I said Lily went missing and I don't know what to do" 

Lincoln felt his heart stop at the mention of those words. He was about to speak but Luna had beat him to it. " you said what?!" " I said Lily went missing I remember bringing her down stairs and when I put her on the couch while I made her some milk and when I came back she was gone!!" The older teen said in tears.

Lincoln went up to her and embraced her to calm her down which she complied. " ok we need to find her before the others get home" the rocker explained while looking at the clock on the night stand. " we have about four hours until the rest get back we need to split up and check the house floor by floor and room by room, she has to be somewhere around here. Let's split up Leni you check the upstairs including all of the rooms and the bathroom, Lincoln you check downstairs and I'll check outside in the garage and the neighborhood she couldn't have gotten that far. Let's move out. 

Everybody then nodded and then went their separate ways. Lincoln went downstairs towards the living room and Luna out the front door to check the garage. While Leni searched the area she bumped into something. Looking down to see what it was, it was a baby doll that had a panda costume on and as well as a diaper it looked like one of Lola's old ones that she didn't play with anymore.

While Leni moved closer to pick it up it spoked to her. " goo-goo" the doll said causing Leni to flinch. " no wonder Lola doesn't play with you anymore you're creepy" the blonde teen had said as she opened the door to the attic putting the doll within. Shutting it close and continuing to investigate the rest of the rooms.

Downstairs Lincoln threw every cushion of the sofa out of the way while he looked for Lily but to no avail. He then moved to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator just in case but nope nada. He then went to his parents room and nothing either Lincoln started to panic more as he began to imagine what would happen if their parents were to arrive home and Lily wasn't present for her birthday.

He then went into the base. While walking down the stairs he had slipped on something causing him to fall the rest of the way. After a huge thud he spoke. " I'm ok" he had said.

Luna was outside getting ready to check the garage. She got chills from looking at the garage even though she used to play in it everyday, that was until Lucy had said a ghost was within the garage that she had stop playing in there moving closer she was now by the door she moved it up and entered instantly feeling a cool breeze sweep through her body causing her to shiver.

" ughh maybe on second thought she wouldn't be in here" as she was about to walk out and back into the house she tripped on a wire that instantly caused the garage door to shut on her. Luna was now in a panick as she couldn't see anything. She was now trying to find her way to the side door of the garage hoping to get out. While walking backwards she bumped into something.

At that very moment Luna had felt like her heart had just stopped beating and froze in place. She turned around and felt fear over come her body as she saw that it was a big hairy like creature and almost instantly fainted. Luna had pushed the creature and grabbed a heavy object slamming it against a nearby window and jumped out screaming like a maniac. 

Across the street were two kids laughing at what had just happened. "That girl is weird" one boy had said while the other one nodded.

While entering the house Luna walked in to Lincoln sitting on the couch with a lump on his head and cuts on his arm and his shirt with holes on it. And next to Lincoln was Leni who was shivering while also soaking with water. 

Luna took a seat in between them. " so I'm guessing nothing?" She questioned two others beside her already knowing the answer. " no but I tripped and was attacked by a raccoon in the basement" Lincoln said while still shaking from shock. Leni then spoked. " no but the sink upstairs was officially on it's last straw and burt, soaking me with water." Leni said. " what about you I heard you scream?" Lincoln asked Luna. " I think I saw Bigfoot in the garage" Luna mentioned while also shivering from the thought of the creature she had encountered previously. 

" we're done for when the others get home they're gonna kill us" Luna said in the most dramatic tone Lincoln has ever heard. " wait what why will they kill us I thought they loved us??!" Asked a now shocked Leni. " because we lost Lily well not us you did!" Luna said in a snarky tone causing Leni to flinch. But Leni didn't stand down either. " my fault it was yours cause instead of helping me out you decided to play videogames!" Leni retorted. " no it was yours because mom and dad specifically said you were in charge of Lily while they were gone!" Luna shot back.

Leni was about to open her mouth again but Lincoln beat her to it. " can you guys just shut up!" Both girls turned to eye Lincoln shocked to the certain outburst. " we still have time to find her I can even get Clyde to help us and we have about three more hours left until they get home so let's do this" Lincoln said a little to optimistic then he'd like to let on. " but right after I Change and take a quick shower." The other two nodded and got up to change.


	2. Lily's Disappearance Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Search Continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be short, and as always honest feedback is highly appreciated.

After a long warm shower Lincoln walked back downstairs as he waited for the other two to show up. It was probably going to be a while before his two sisters were done getting ready so he decided to keep checking the house for his little sister. 

After another round of checking the kitchen he then went outside towards the garage, where Luna said she encountered something strange inside.  
Lincoln wasn't going to lie he was also afraid to go inside the garage as Lucy once said it was haunted. Shoving the thoughts out of his head he made his way to the garage and was shocked to see a broken window. 

" that's weird Luna never said she broke a window" Lincoln crawled in through the broken window and made his way into the garage. Once inside he noticed how cold it was in here luckily he had his jacket on. It was pitch black inside of the garage other than a small pitch of light that shined through the window he'd just entered. While moving foward he noticed something move within the shadows. He froze in place, as he felt something was now behind him.

Frozen in place with fear Lincoln couldn't move but surely there was something in there with him as. He turned his head around he noticed a tall muscular hairy figure standing right behind and breathing like a maniac. Lincoln dashed out of there as fast as he can. While outside Lincoln ran and tripped on a tree branch, causing him to fall and hit his head and teeth. He then got up and started screaming as Luna had did before while he towards the shutting the door behind him.

Across the street the same two kids were laughing hysterically as to what just happened. " that's gonna leave a mark" one kid said while the other one laughed along. 

Back inside Lincoln walked in and after slamming the door which caught the attention of Luna who had just came out of the basement. Once she set her eyes on her younger brother her face turn to shock then a sign of anger.

" who did this to you bro?" The rocker asked her brother but instead of answering his sister's question he moved towards the couch and took a seat. Luna was curious as to what happened so she moved foward as well and sat down beside her youger brother. " bro you know you can talk to me right I care about you, what's wrong did someone do something to you?" Luna asked in a soothing voice in hopes that her brother would inform her what happened.

In which it worked. He turned towards Luna blood dripping from his nose, Luna moved her hand up and wiped some of the blood off. " I saw what you saw in the garage it definitely wasn't human but that's not what's bothering me it's the fact that we may never see Lily again." Her brother said before breaking into tears. Luna thought about what he said and she to started to cry hugging her brother tightly. 

It must've been about thirty minutes before they stopped crying, at this point they just sat there with one another holding each other tightly. " I miss her already it was suppose to be her special day and now she won't even be able to enjoy just because we weren't responsible enough" Lincoln said his voice cracking along the way. " oh C'mon bro don't start that your going to make me cry as well and I don't think that I have it in me to shed another water fall." Luna exclaimed hoping that it would calm the boy in front of her down.

Leni had finished taking a shower and was now drying up and heading to her room to get a few things and a jacket. While walking towards her room she heard banging from the attic she just shrugged it off as if it was raccoons that made their way into the house or if it was lucy that had by some chance stayed behind unbeknownst to the rest.

It took a while to get dress well it was Leni after all. After she put on some black boots and a dark blue coat along with some comfy blue Adidas pants she made her way downstairs once again passing banging noises that were coming from the attic that would be funny if Lily were up there. Almost instantly Leni's eyes opened wide as she just realized something, she forgot to grab her gloves. 

Once she had grabbed her gloves and went downstairs she saw that it was around 5:00 in the afternoon, due to it being fall the days were quick to give way for the night sky to approach. She looked for Lincoln and Luna and found them asleep on the couch while a scary movie played . She saw the sight and was flattered by it, as Lincoln was holding tightly to his sister Luna and both slept peacefully. They needed it after the last few hours.

Leni was determined to find her little sister so he made her way outside and decided to check the park for any sign of Lily. Leni was tired of being in the shadows of everyone else due to the lack of mentality so she was determined to find her youngest sister alone, to prove to everyone that she isn't as dumb as they portray her to be or naive, whatever that word she thought to herself. As she opened the front door quiet enough so no one will notice and made her way outside into the chilly fall weather.

[Lily's P.O.V]

earlier that day Lily spent most of her time moving away from the blonde headed girl in hopes that she would leave her alone but to no avail. That wasn't the worst she even wanted to put a diaper on her, which ignored Lily to no ends. So while the older girl was looking for nail polish Lily made her move and went into her sister's rooms and which belonged to the twins and she moved towards a costume that the one with the red hat wore once and got inside of hoping that she could avoid the wrath of the blonde headed girl.

She then left the room as two of her other siblings came upstairs and into her brothers room. She then was moving towards the bathroom to get her diaper off when something hit her from behind. It was the blonde haired girl, Lily felt as if her heart had just exploded within at the sighth of her sister. But to her relief she didn't suspect it was her and just picked her up and put into the roof area or attic as her siblings liked to say. It was dark and very cold up there and she was scared, she moving forward to where the light was until the door shut leaving her in complete darkness.

She then spent the next hour or so trying to get out but nothing, she even heard movement and talking below and suspected that they were now looking for her. 

Thirty more minutes passed and nothing, then she heard the door to a room open and began to bang on the floor again nothing though. Lily slowly began to whimper as she knew she would be stuck here forever. Little by little she drifted off to a deep slumber.


	3. Lily's Disappearance Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Lily has been found, unknown to the other three that she had never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a problem while writing this Chapter so if something seems off that's why.

Luna finally had woken up to her surprise she didn't remember falling asleep at all. While she was about to move she noticed her younger brother still attached to her, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there was no tomorrow for them at least Luna thought to herself.

Trying to move without waking her brother was going to be hard. She tried again and again but it's like every time she tried he would hold on even tighter.  
He then started mumbling something, at first she couldn't make out what he was saying so she moved in closer.

Luna you were always one of my favorite sisters it's just your......music can really be improved.

Luna was happy and shocked as to what her brother just said. Sure it was probably a dream she didn't sound that bad right..right??. She asked herself, she moved closer and shook her little brother in hopes that he'd wake up but to no avail. She decided to let him sleep for a little more. She looked out the window noticing that the sun had started to set and darkness was now descending. She made her way to the stair case and moved upstairs. She made her way into her room that she shared with her younger sister Luan.

While making her way into the room she tripped on one of Luan's props, she picked it up while grunting in frustration at the fact that she tripped and had now ripped a small portion of her skirt so she immediately went towards her closet and grabbed her black jeans. It was hard to find any jeans without any holes or rips on them so it took awhile before she came across an absolutely fixed pair. 

After putting her black hoody on and her jeans she made her way to Leni's and Lori's, to her surprise Leni wasn't there and she then found herself searching through the house looking for other sister but came out with nothing. She was confused first Lily now Leni what's going on here. She made her way back downstairs where Lincoln was still asleep. She went and shook him hoping that he'd wake up." Hey bro wake up I think something happened to Leni" Luna explained trying to keep calm but nothing her brother was out cold, she didn't blame him it's been a tough day on all three of them.

Just as she was about to give up an idea popped up in her head. Her brother wasn't going to like it but she had no other choice. She made her way upstairs and into her room and grabbed one of her amps. She then was heading back downstairs, while walking the amp slipped from within her grasp and fell hard on her foot. Causing her to shout and yell in pain, not only was her feet in pain possibly broken, she had also broken one of her newest amps.

She continued to scream and grunt in pain, the only bright side to this was that she had now awoken her brother who was giving her a questioning look.  
Anger had instantly flared from within her as this was his fault, if he had just woken up any of this would've never happened. She was going to give him a piece of her mind but instantly fell to the floor. It was her foot it hurt really bad. What if she had broken her??. " oh my God Luna are you ok?" It was Lincoln who was now by her side making sure she was ok. 

She was about to yell at him but she didn't have it in her to. " bro I think my feets broken" Luna said trying to fight back tears while trying to look stong and fierce for to her brother. Which didn't pay off, she couldn't take the pain anymore and broke down in tears. Lincoln held her tight. " it's ok it's ok, your going to hate me for this but we need to take your shoe off for us to observe the damage" he said in a stern voice. Luna knew this wasn't going to be easy. 

Lincoln knew that bringing her to the room was going to take forever and be impossible he decided to lay her on the couch, as he went towards the kitchen and looked for a sandwich bag and the ice. To his luck he didn't have much trouble finding it. He then went back to the living room where he had found Luna trying to take her shoe off only stopping once she saw him.

" ok let me see" he said as he sat on the couch. He had finally taken the shoe off but the sight caused him to gag and he instantly threw the ice of bag on it causing the rocker to wince at the pain.  
" chill bro that's cold." The rocker looked at the clock and was shock to see that it was now 6:30 there parents were definitely going to be home soon. " little bro Leni went missing to I don't know what we're going to do especially since I can't even walk right." Luna explained.

Lincoln was shocked to hear the news of Leni disappearing but decided not to speak on the matter. " ok stay here and don't move to much while I go look for something" he said as he dashed out the door. Leaving a shocked Luna behind.

As he was outside it was cold and officially dark the concern grew as he knew they would never find Lily now not even Leni. He pushed those thoughts aside and went back to the task at hand. He looked for the branch he had tripped on earlier which found, it was by the garage for unknown reason it had been moved. He quickly ran over to it grabbed and dropped it near the front porch. Now he needs something to cut it in half with, it wasn't a long branch but it was thick enough to observe someone's weight.

He then spotted an axe, bad thing was it was on Mr. Grouse's yard. Lincoln sighed in frustration can this day get any worse, he said to himself. He ran to Mr. Grouse's lawn and to his surprise no one seemed to be home. He ran back to the front porch and laid the axe down by the branch and then went to go look for two bricks which he knew where they were stacked at. Both of the bricks were under the front porch he crawled under and to his surprise nothing came out to attack him. He then grabbed the axe and cut the branch in half. Now all he needed was something to tie the pieces together for Luna can use them as crutches.

His luck must've run due to him not being able to tie them with anything, that was until he remembered that in the back of the house there was a cart Lynn used to store some of her sports equipment when it would take up alot of space within the house.

He could use that to put Luna in. He made his way to the back of the house and luckily enough there was the cart. He moved it to the front after struggling to get it through the grass, finally it was at the now all he had to do was get Luna inside the cart. He made his way back to the house and Luna was there on the couch surprised to see him. " Luna did you get a message from mom and dad?" Lincoln asked trying not to panic. " c'mon bro you know my phone's broke and so is the kitchen one, Leni's the only one who had her phone and as you know she to has gone missing.

" Fine let's go find them" before Luna can speak up, Lincoln had picked her up bridal style and made their way outside she kept questioning him as to what he was doing but he ignored her as he put her within what seemed to be Lynn's sports cart." Hang on sis" was all he said pushing the cart down the hill making it go full force, she that this wasn't go to end well.

[ Lily's P.O.V ]

Lily slept peacefully that was until she heard a loud thud come from below the house causing her to wake up. To her dismay she was still in the dark attic and in this stupid costume. She was now furious how have they not notice that she was up here, she started banging on the floor hoping that someone will hear her, but nothing.  
She wasn't going to give up that easily not this time anyway, so she stumbled around looking for something. Due to the low visibility it was hard for her to make out any of the objects in the room. Until she found something while moving towards the object the floor seemed to have been sinking at least that's what it felt like. 

She stopped moving and unfortunately for her the floor beneath her gave way and collapsed. She expected the worse to happen by falling on a hard surface and injuring herself but instead was met with soft cushion.  
She looked at her the surroundings and noticed that she was in one of her sister's rooms, she didn't notice which one but she thinks it belongs to the one with the long legs Lori her name was it.

She had to go poo-poo and she couldn't hold anymore so she did her business instantly feeling tired afterwards. She took this as the perfect opportunity to take a nice comfy nap.

[ Leni's P.O.V ]

Leni walked down the cold side walk in hopes of finding her little sister but came up with nothing. Most people were indoors where it was warm and others decided to ignore her. She wanted to break down so badly but she had to stay strong. She continued walking until she heard shouts behind her. " LINCOLN STOP THE CART!!!" she was surprised to hear her brother's name and in the nick of time she turned around to notice a cart coming her way with her younger brother Lincoln and her sister Luna. Before she can fully apprehend what was happening she was hit and fell back on her butt and yelped in pain.

" oh man we are so dead bro we just lost all of Lynn's sports gear and we hit someone" " what do we do Luna should we check them or should we leave?" Asked Lincoln in a panicked voice. As he got up to check who it was he was surprised it was his older sister. " Leni?!" Lincoln asked. " yes bro I know Leni is missing to" it was Luna who now spoke. " no Luna it's actually Leni" Luna peaked over and was shock to see that what his brother had said was true. 

" Leni what the heck are you doing here and why we thought you went missing?!" Leni looked at her sister and started to explain herself. " well after I finished taking a shower I went downstairs to get you guys, you were both asleep so I decided to go by myself and because I wanted to shoe you guys I'm not such a screw up and I to can do things. Lincoln looked at Leni with shocked faces. " Leni you are dependable in fact you are very dependable and I'm happy to call you my sister" Lincoln exclaimed as he hugged his sister tightly. " yeah dude your the dopest here and sometimes even the smartest" it was Luna who spoke. 

Leni was shocked as to what she was hearing and it made her happy at the fact that, that's how they felt. " Thank you so much guys I mean it." She said.  
" ok let's go find Leni" Lincoln exclaimed. " guys I've checked everywhere asked almost everyone and nobody said they've seen a baby around I think that it's time to head home and call mom and dad and inform them of what happened. I would've called them but my phone died and Lori has my charger." Leni informed the other two.

Accepting defeat they all agreed to make their way back home. Lincoln was now even more stressed not only cause they've lost their little sister but also cause they just damaged Lynn's sports equipment he knew he was going to get the worse of it.

Rita drove into the drive way of their home and made their way into the house oddly enough the door was already unlocked. She grew suspicious once she entered and noticed no one around. " Leni, Luna, Lincoln can you bring Lily down we have her stuff." No response that was weird her and her husband gave each other looks of worry as they got no response. The other kids were to happy or distracted as to what they got their little sister that didn't notice their parents stressed looks. 

On one hand you had Lynn Jr. Who kept bragging about the what she had gotten Lily and on the other you had Lori who was texting her boyfriend Bobby about the news.

Lynn Sr had made his way upstairs and checked every room noticing that Leni, Lincoln and Luna were not their upon entering Lori's room he saw a hole above her bed and then saw peacefully sleeping Lily. He felt more calm as he saw that she was ok, but as for the others he wondered where they had gone and they we're definitely in big trouble for leaving their little sister unsupervised. Carrying her downstairs he saw his wife's and other kids looks.

" well here is the birthday girl but as for the other three they're not here which is odd" he said trying not to spark anything up but failed once he noticed every one talking amongst them selves about the situation.

[ Lincoln P.O.V ]

They finally made their way above the hill relieved that they were finally done and not far from home. What made matters worse is that Luna couldn't walk and had to use Leni and Lincoln for support. Upon reaching their home they noticed vanzilla parked in the drive way, all of them looked at each other shocked to see the rest home and to think of what was going to happen to them. Lincoln shoved the thoughts out of his head as they were now on the porch and now opening the door.

Upon entering they noticed every one singing happy birthday to what seemed their Lily. The rest stopped upon noticing their presence their expressions changed from happy to anger. " mind explaining to us why you left your little sister by herself?" Their mother asked waiting for an explanation. As Lincoln was about to speak up their father interrupted him.

" I know you guys wanted to get Lily a gift but you could've just asked us to buy it instead of leaving her by herself.  
Lincoln and Luna stared at each other as they both thought about, regardless of what they said they knew they were going to get in trouble but maybe they wouldn't have to pay a heavy price if they just went along with it. That was until Leni spoke up. " we're sorry guys we thought that Lily had gone missing so I went out searching for her but found nothing that was until Lincoln and Luna crashed into me with Lynn's sports cart and then we decided to head home and inform you guys." She said their father seemed to believe it regardless it was the truth anyway.

" you DID WHAT?!!!" it was Lynn who had spoken up now angry as ever as to what she just discovered about her stuff. Lincoln and Leni as well as Luna all looked at each other before running upstairs Luna jumping on Leni's back for she can bring her upstairs. " I'm going to KILL YOU!!!" Lynn screamed as she chased them upstairs.

Lily laughed at the scene unfold.  
As she then went back to playing with her new toy. " goo-goo".


	4. Lynn's Prom Night Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn is frustrated at that fact that prom is two weeks away and she still doesn't have a date, so in order to let some steam she decides to go jogging. A little jog can't cause any trouble right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a little longer then the previous one this is only the first chapter which is short but will get longer as the story continues. In this story most of the siblings are already grown up and doing things with their lives leaving Lynn the oldest in the house.
> 
> Ages:  
Lori: 21  
Leni: 20  
Luna: 19  
Luan: 18  
Lynn: 17  
Lincoln: 15  
Lucy: 12  
Lana:10  
Lola: 10  
Lisa: 8  
Lily: 3 
> 
> ( I could be wrong about Lily's age but fuck it I didn't feel like doing math)
> 
> As always honest feedback is approved.

Lynn sat there on her bed as the tears streamed down her face slowly. Prom was in two more weeks and she still didn't have anything, she didn't have a dress and most importantly she didn't have a date. She had already asked teb people and they all said no, they said it had nothing to do with looks just how she treated them.

She didn't like to cry or act this way she wasn't built like this, infact she was better then this. But still she sat there crying like a little baby. There was a reason though everyone before which meant: Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan all had their proms and had the love of their lives with them. Why was it so hard for her to find someone.

Lori had Bobby annoying bear, Lynn chuckled at the name she had given him. She and Bobby had moved to Chicago with one another. Leni had Chaz, some weird guy like Leni herself. And Luna had Sam they to moved out they rented an apartment at the end pf town, a messy one that is due to all of their instruments. Luan was now attending college and would drop by from time to time and she also had Maggie.

Heck even Lincoln had someone of course it was Bobby's little sister and they seemed happy. They'd always hang out with one another like almost every day. 

This left her all by herself, she was happy she had her own room and doesn't have to share with Lucy any more. She was confused maybe a jog around the neighborhood would calm her nerves. She made her way towards her closet and put on her black nike shorts on along with her black huaraches as well as her sports bra and her black nike tank top. Finally she was fit to go, as she was exiting her room she bumped into Lola. " where are you going?" The young pageant queen asked. " jogging" Lynn said trying to avoid any conversation with as she just wanted to clear her head from life.

" wait who's going to watch us mom and dad won't be back for another hour or so?" Lynn was getting frustrated at this point, all this talking was wasting time. Her parents were out getting food since it was Friday and dad didn't feel like cooking so decided to get pizza and check on Luan. 

" Lincoln can watch you guys he's down stairs with his friends" Lola was about to speak again when Lynn ran down the stairs wasting no more time.  
While down stairs Lynn passed Lincoln and his girlfriend Ronnie Anne and his closest friend Clyde, they all seemed to be focused on a game they were playing.

" hey Lynn where are you going?" It was Lincoln the they were playing was now pause as they all turned their attention towards her. Lynn muttered something and then spoke up." Im going jogging around the neighborhood I'll be back in a few" she said as she moved and slammed the door. Lincoln sat there shocked as he was told that he was not ready to be left alone with the young ones yet his parents had said.

So seeing this as the only option he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and motioned his friends to continue playing which they complied to.

Mom Lynn left the house said she was going for a jog around the neighborhood what do you want me to do?

A few seconds later he got a text from his parents informing him that they'd take care of as they were on their way home and were also around the block.  
Lincoln sat back and continued playing with his friends.

While jogging she heard her phone buzz paying no mind to it to and decided to continue jogging. That was until it started to go off again, she stopped to look at who it was. Surprise surprise it was her mother: now she had a decision to make answer her mom's call and go home or continue jogging and then go and get in trouble.

Lynn being the hot head knuckle head that she was decided to ignore and turned off her phone and continued jogging. That was until she saw vanzilla approach and at that moment she knew was in trouble. The van pulled up and her mother gave a look of disapproval and said." Get in" in stern voice.


	5. Lynn's Prom Night Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think and feel.

Lynn sat all the way at the back of vanzilla trying to avoid her parents piercing gaze. " are you going to explain to us what happened?" It was her mother who had spoke up. Lynn decided should she tell her mother the truth and make things worse or keep shut and just take the lecture. " it's nothing mom I just wanted to get out and stretch my body out" Lynn explained to her mother I was the truth well at least the half truth.

" honey if somethings bothering you you know you can speak to us right?" Her mother said in a soothing voice. Lynn was shaking fierce as she wanted to just open and tell her parents but she couldn't she just couldn't. Tears were slowly dripping from her eyes now and her vision began to blur. " honey?" " mom stop I don't want to talk about it I just want to go home and nap ok?" Rita knew better then to argue and push on so decided to let it go for the time being knowing that when the time was right she'd open up to them.

Sighing in defeat she turned her attention towards her husband who had a worrying look. 

Finally they were home, Lynn wasted no time jumping out the van and running towards her room passing Lincoln and his friends who stared curious as to what was happening. A few minutes later his parents entered the house giving them worrying looks and then making their way to their room. " what happened?" Asked Clyde, Ronnie Anne shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to Lincoln who seemed to be lost in thought.

" Lincoln are you ok?" Lincoln seemed to realize that he was lost in thought, instantly blushing as he noticed that his two friends were staring at him waiting for a response. " uhh yeah im fine" instantly an idea popped into his head.  
" hey guys remember that new place that opened across the street from flips?" They both nodded. " yeah I think it was harley sandwiches I think why though?" Ronnie Anne askes curious as to where this was going. " well I was thinking that we should check it out and bring Lynn along" he explained.

" hey that's a good idea Lincoln" Clyde said as Ronnie Anne smiled and nodded. Ok it was settled then now all he had to do was convince Lynn to tag along which he knew wasn't going to be an easy task. " ok guys get ready I'm go talk to Lynn and see if she can come around" he said. " cool we'll be outside" Ronnie Anne sneaked a quick kiss as Clyde was already outside.

They've been doing it alot more after Lincoln got over his fear of not being able to kiss perfectly. She turned around made her to where Clyde was while Lincoln turned around and headed upstairs. While making his way there he ran into Lola and Lucy who seemed to have been fighting over something.

He tried to move past them quietly, hoping that they wouldn't notice him. The reason why is because everytime they got into a fight they would want him to choose sides. Sometimes he'd say Lola was right and due to that Lucy would constantly scare him at night. And if he chose Lucy, Lola would rip his comic books up and so on. So he waited and waited but by the time they finished arguing Lynn had walked into the bathroom. He was about to give up that was until he saw her make her way back into her room now was his chance.

Moving swiftly towards her door he knocked, no response obviously he did it again and to his surprise she opened up. She was obviously crying from something, as soon as she saw who it was her eyes shot wide and she shut the door on him or at least tried if it weren't for his foot. " Lynn do you wanna come to check out the new place across flips with us?" " get lost loser". Lincoln wasn't giving up that easy but neither did he want to waste anymore time. " I said get lost I don't want to talk to anyone I wanna be left alone!!!" She shouted which to be honest didn't really shock Lincoln.

Deciding not to fight it anymore he gave up. " fine Lynn like always shut the one who cares about you the out whatever" Lincoln said nearly shouting, this shocked Lynn as she had never seen or hear Lincoln get like that.

Sighing she had to make things right she didn't want to get mad the way she did. " way to go Lynn" she said to herself. She heard the front door close indicating that he had left. Lynn swore in frustration she had to make things right and maybe even open up to him considering he was the second oldest.

She looked around and her eyes landed on something.

Lincoln was frustrated as to why she didn't want to talk to him it was annoying but as he got older he realized that the best thing to do sometimes is not question those around unless it has something to do with you.  
Ronnie Anne noticing Lincoln looked tensed, put her hand on his shoulders knocking him outta his thoughts. He turned his attention towards her and hugged her very tightly. They smiled at one another and gave each other a kiss.

" ughh guys do you think you should be doing that in the middle of the road?" Clyde asked. They both pulled apart and both blushed heavily. They continued walking down the hill towards the new store. That was until someone caught their attention. " hey stinkon wait for me" Lincoln turned his head around and was shocked to see that Lynn had followed them and was on one of her old skate boards. 

" hey bro I'll race you there and we'll talk more once we get there." She informed as she passed them in the direction of the store. Lincoln smiled.  
" hey no fair you have a skate board!" He shouted as he ran after her. 

Ronnie Anne was happy to see the tension had gone away and looked towards Clyde." You'll be ok running?" She questioned him he simply nodded and smiled as he ran past her shocked to see what just happened she ran after him. " oh it's on loser" she said determined to win.


	6. Lynn's Prom Night Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a little dull and this is another short chapter but the next one is when we get into the main plot of the story.

Finally they arrived at the new place that was across the street from flips.  
To her surprise it seemed to be crowded more than she expected. Looking behind her to see if the rest were there , nope she smiled to herself as she beat all of them.

She walked in and tried to look for a table they can all sit at, by the looks of it there wasn't that much most were full already except for one. The one all the way in the back, making her way she noticed two other kids making their way towards the table as well. 

Lynn quickly got into competitive mode: meaning that she was willing to fight anyone who tried to get near to that table. She moved closer giving a look to the kids a look making them back off. She smiled to herself, she still got it. 

Taking a seat she scanned the area to see if her brother or his friends had arrived but nothing they still weren't here. But at that moment something else had caught her attention, it was one of the boys she asked to prom. He obviously said no because he said she wasn't girly enough. Believe it or not she even tried asking a girl but she said no as well Because she was to rough.

A stupid reason if you ask Lynn. She sighed. Why was it so easy for all her siblings to have that loved them but not her. Every day she made sure that she looked girly enough but it wasn't comfortable. Everytime she would go to school she would attract the attention of everyone else except the person she wanted.

She felt a hand on her shoulder which shocked her, turning to see who it was it surprised her it was Lincoln who was giving her a questioning look. " you ok Lynn we've been for about a minute and hadn't moved or answer my question" he said. " oh sorry I was thinking on what to order" she said hoping that he would buy but nope he didn't.

" Clyde, Ronnie Anne can you order us our food and doesn't matter what it is" he said in a stern voice Lynn gulped she knew she wasn't getting outta this one.  
The other two made their way the cashier leaving Lynn and Lincoln alone.  
Trying to look anywhere but where her brother was. Was impossible he seemed to had caught on and spoke up. " Lynn I know you're going through some stuff I dont know if it's because school or the fact that you may be going off to college in few I just want you to know that I'm always here to speak with you." He said in calm voice but with pleading eyes.

There was no point in lying as she did say before that she would talk to him.  
Hell that's the whole reason she's even here. Sighing in defeat she decided to explain to him why she was acting the way she was acting. Lincoln explained to her it wasn't her it was them and that they were the bad ones for not accepting her for who she was. Believe it or not she felt more calm and she never thought she said this especially to Lincoln. " thank you Lincoln I mean it" she said more calm now that she had taken some stress off of her chest but that didn't really change the fact that she still didn't have a date to the prom.

Knocking the thoughts out of her head as the other two finally arrived with sandwiches for all of them and a small drink as well. " it's not the best looking food but it's something" said Ronnie Anne as she flashed Lincoln a smile, one he gladly returned. She didn't take to much on it as she had a better idea one that she was hoping they could help her with.


	7. Lynn's Prom Night Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn decides to get revenge but things don't go as planned.

Lynn wanted to get back at the boy who sat on the other side of the store but she wanted to make it seem like an accident but she wouldn't be the one to do it. So she turned to Lincoln and whispered something in his ear and his eyes shot wide as looked to where she pointed.

" Lynn I know you're mad but you can't be serious isn't that a little to harsh." Explained Lincoln. She sighed in defeat and went back to eating for sandwich, which by the way didn't taste very good. She finally decided to speak up. " it's ok Lincoln I'll do it my self." She said as she got up, only for Lincoln to grab her arm. She tried to escape his grasp but to no avail. She had to admit Lincoln wasn't the same scrawny boy from a few years back. Sure he was still thin but had a few muscles and became a little more disrespectful. But only to those who had bothered him apart from that he was still the same friendly nerd.

" Lynn I'll help you but we need a plan before we can make a move and I have just the one" at first Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing: had her brother just agreed to help her. She smiled widely at this and sat back down earning a smile from her brother. And a look of curiosity from his two friends.

They waited about forty minutes until the boy got up and left with two of his friends. Lincoln decided to split up the four of them. Ronnie and Clyde and Lincoln and I. We made our way I looked back to make sure that Clyde picked up my skateboard like he promised. He did, now turning my full attention towards Lincoln who was about ten feet ahead of me. Making sure his surroundings were clear.

The plan was to follow the boy and see where he lived and when fall came Lincoln would explain to my that he was having a sleepover at Clyde's and would love if I can tag along with them and the rest. And instead of going to Clyde's house, Clyde will tell his parents that he would be going to Ronnie's place along with Lincoln and from there they would make their way towards the boys house and break his windows with rocks. 

It wasn't the best prank but it was a last minute thing. And was going to work regardless. But until then they had to scope out where the boy lived. To her surprise it wasn't that far from their own so if anything they can make their way back towards the garage.

" so that's where he lives, ok Lynn the plan is the same and we'll go over it one more time. But for now lets make our way back home and I'll call Ronnie Anne and Clyde and inform them on what's going to happen." Lynn nodded and smiled to herself. If she wasn't going to get a prom date this was the next best thing: getting back at them for rejecting her.

Later That Night

Lynn was excited, she was following close behind Lincoln who had a bag filled with rocks that they had taken from Lana. It sounds stupid because there's rocks everywhere, but that's the think these were big rocks and the ones they found in their area were small.

But besides that they were in an alley waiting for Ronnie Anne's signal. It felt like forever when Lincoln's phone buzzed. He smiled at the text." Ok remember we're only throwing rocks at them that's it" he asked which Lynn nodded in response. They moved closer and saw the boy and two more of his friends. Finally Lynn was going to get some revenge. This should be easy due to the fact that she had a strong arm for sports, especially baseball. 

And on signal Lincoln threw his rock which hit the boy's stomach that was on the right side. One of the boy's dodged behind a car to avoid getting hit. But that wasn't going to stop Lynn instead of a rock she threw a brick instantly breaking the windshield of the car.  
" my dad's car!!" The boy screamed as he tried to find the source of where the rocks were coming from. " Lynn ok that's enough we gotta get outta here before the cops show up" Lincoln said as he grabbed her jacket she shoved him off. " just one more" Lynn said in a menacing voice and she grabbed another rock and aimed for the boy's head and threw it. To no surprise it hit him in his eye causing him to fall back groaning in pain. " ok now let's go" Lynn said as she grabbed her brother by the shirt and dragged him along.

Once they were closer to home they heard police sirens and ran for it. They wasted no time running in and jumping into the garage. Once in there Lynn sat there and though to herself: it wasn't enough she needed more, Lynn loved the way she felt she angry and desperate to hurt someone. " that wasn't part of the plan Lynn" Lincoln said in calm voice but she knew he was nervous. " relax we should be good, how about Ronnie did she make it home ok?" Lynn asked. " yeah I told Clyde to make sure she got home ok" he said sighing. 

She paid no mind and took her jacket off and used it as a sleeping bag.

She was happy and nothing was going to take that away from nothing or no one. She sighed and slowly drifted off to a deep sleep one that she felt that she deserved.

While her brother looked as scared as dear as to what they just caused, regardless if she took to far the whole point is that they should've never used rocks and instead should've stood with eggs instead. Sighing he too drifted off to sleep.


	8. Lynn's Prom Night Pt.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn goes against Lincoln's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter this story's coming to end about three or five more chapters and that's it.

Lincoln was sleeping peacefully until he heard shouts from outside and then a loud noise. Moving to stand up and see what was the commotion about he got up to see a police car and an officer talking to his parents, feeling sick to his stomach he moved to where Lynn was: who was still asleep. He moved her until she bolted awake, giving him a confused look. " stinkon what was that for there's no school today?" She asked still half asleep. " look outside the cops are here and I'm pretty sure it's cause of what happened last night!!" 

Lincoln explained while panicking. Lynn got up herself to see what her brother was taking about and to her surprise there was a police officer talking to their parents. And by the looks of it they didn't look happy.

Panicking herself she turned towards her brother who had seemed to be frozen in place due to fear. She slowly got up and made her way towards him and put her hand on his shoulder." Lincoln are you alright?" She asked him and he instantly shoved her hand away.

Shocked: Lynn moved back creating some distance between her and her brother. " this is your fault Lynn only if used the eggs instead of with your idea this would never be happening!!" Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She shot back, seeing as she wasn't the only one to be blamed in this situation.  
" my fault? I did say I was going to do it by myself so there's really no point in arguing Lincoln, you've already lost" she said trying to keep calm. But to be honest she was just as panicked as he was. " so I know it's going to hurt to this but we need to go out there and let them know that it was a prank or something." Lincoln said. An idea popped up within Lynn's head.

" hey how about we just blame it on Clyde or Ronnie?" She asked it was more of a suggestion though. " what are you crazy Lynn it's time that tou grow the hell up and take responsibility, I already stuck my head out for you, so just do me a favor and leave Ronnie outta this" he pleaded. Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing was he really willing to get in trouble for some dumb girl. " fine" was all Lynn said and they made their way outside.

Once they came into eye view of theit parents and the police officer they felt fear overcome them, well at least Lynn did. The police officer walked over to them and questioned the obvious. After he had finished questioning Lincoln it was her turn now and she had an idea, Lincoln was going to hate her for a while but he'd thank her later once he was over it. " officer it wasn't us it was our friends." This caught the officer's attention. " please identify their names and then I'll talk to your parents and we'll schedule a court date." 

Lynn didn't expect him to say court, damn she never thought that they'd bring court into this. She looked towards Lincoln who looked like he was about to explode. " Lynn, Lincoln you guys can head in now" their parents said in a stern voice. Once entering the she noticed all of her sisters in the living room looking at her with questioning looks. " have any of you seen Lincoln?" She asked trying not seem desperate. They all pointed upstairs and she ran as quickly as possible trying to avoid anymore of her sisters questions.

She now stood face to face with Lincoln's door she was nervous she knew how this was going to end but she had to explain herself. So she moved foward and opened the door.


	9. Lynn's Prom Night Pt.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Lynn have an argument.

Standing in front of Lincoln's door Lynn thought to herself, should she just walk away or talk to her brother. She put him through enough pain so she walked in. Upon entering she noticed her brother staring out the window. She was oblivious did he know she came in or was he lost in thought.

She moved closer and put her hand on his shoulder and instantly found herself being shoved onto his bed. Shocked at the sudden move she moved to get up only to be knocked down again. " this is your fault LYNN DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!!" her brother shouted at her with tears in his eyes. Lynn felt her mouth go dry as she felt at a lost for words. " Lincoln I-I- I'm sorry believe me" Lynn said, hoping that she can get through to her brother.

He seemed furious. " FUCK YOUR APOLOGY LYNN" Lynn was devastated not only did he curse he also made it obvious that nothing would change the way he felt. " this is all your fault now Ronnie Anne is going to break up with me and I'll be single and the love of my life will be gone" he said as he broke into tears and fell to the floor as he sat there with his knees against his chest.

Lynn got up and sat next to him and hugged him tightly, to her surprise he didn't push her away. He just cried, Lynn held him tight and kept whispering apologies into his ear. She to started to cry not because of what he said but because she hurt her brother the only person that was willing to help.

" I'm sorry Lincoln please forgive me I'll buy you anything that you want and I'll tell mom and dad it was me and I'll clear your and make sure Ronnie doesn't break up with you but just please forgive me" she said not being able to hold back her tears any longer.

Lincoln stopped crying and looked up at his sister unbeknownst to her. He felt sorry all Lynn wanted was to go to prom but everyone she had asked rejected her. And now they were left here regretting everything. Lincoln knew that if Lynn was to reveal that it was her she would lose her prom privileges. Sighing Lincoln grabbed hold of Lynn who still seemed to be crying. " Lynn I'll think of something I promise you but I also need your help" 

Lynn was taken back at the sudden kindness her brother was showing her.  
It was like everything he said or had done about five minutes ago had just vanished into thin air. Before they can speak any further they heard their patents shout from downstairs.

Looking at one another they got up and made their way outside of Lincoln's room. They were surprised to see their sisters all in the hallway. Some giving them looks of discomfort others of anger and some of shock. She wasn't bothered by but turning to her right she noticed Lincoln frozen in place. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. " forget them little bro let's just get this over with" Lynn said smiling.

Lincoln looked at her and smiled in return, once downstairs they were shock to notice their parents acting like nothing had happened and instead were setting up plates on the table.  
The rest of the siblings then came down and took a seat. Seeing as there was nothing else to do Lincoln and Lynn sat down as well, taking a seat next to one another. " so who's hungry?" Lynn Sr. Asked as he brought in four boxes of pizza. Everyone shouted in excitement at the sight, excluding Lincoln and Lynn. Their parents seemed to notice the lack of excitement from the two.

" are you two ok?" Asked their mother   
" yeah I'm fine" Lincoln said as he looked towards waiting for her to reply. " oh I'm fine to just been one crazy day" their parents still seemed suspicious of the two but decided not to question it. 

After everyone was done eating their slices of pizza, they all went upstairs to attend to their various activities. This leaving only Lincoln and Lynn behind.  
They both got up and were making their way towards the stairs when they heard their parents call their names.

Lynn knew one way or another that she was going to have to tell the truth might as well be now. He turned towards Lincoln who had a face of shock and he too nodded, knowing what was about to go down they grabbed one another's hand and made their way towards the kitchen ready to face their parents.


	10. Lynn's Prom Night Pt.7

While turning around lynn decided to take the blame for everything to make it up to her brother. " Lincoln please go upstairs and wait till I come up I have to talk to mom and dad alone please for me" Lynn said hoping that Lincoln would get the hint that this wasn't up for discussion. To her surprise he nodded and turned around right before giving her a hug and wishing her the best. Sighing Lynn made her way towards the kitchen, upon arriving she saw her father and mother talking oblivious to her presence.

" Lynn where's your brother?" Her mother in voice that gave Lynn shivers she was lucky Lincoln wasn't going to have to deal with this. " I ughh have something I want to tell you guys and I think it'll be best if Lincoln stayed out of this." She explained to her parents. Rita gave her husband a questioning look before turning her attention back to their daughter. " ok honey now explain to us what you want to get off of your chest" 

On the staircase Lincoln was listening to the conversation Lynn was about to take the blame for him, even though it was her idea he still went along with it and he even came up with most of it, excluding the rocks. So he got up and was beginning to move. But as soon as he got up he had felt a hand on his shoulder. Shocked he turned around to notice Lucy. No surprise there. " hey Lucy is everything ok?" He asked his sister.

She shushed him and motioned for him to follow her upstairs. He was about to protest as he wanted to be by Lynn's side but felt his arm yanked before he can even speak.

Upon entering Lynn's room he noticed Lola in there as well. " what's going on?" He asked confused. " we know everything that's going on and we decided to help on a certain level though" explained Lola while Lucy had nodded along with her. Lincoln was still kinda confused as to what was going on but decided to go along with it.

" ok so a few days ago as you remember Leni came by and gave me some of her dress things and other stuff like that" Lincoln nodded remembering that his older sister had returned and delivered some stuff to each of her siblings but most of it went towards Lola considering she was the only other one who liked dresses. " well we made Lynn a dress, well technically I did" Lola said proud of herself earning a glare from Lucy.

Once Lincoln got closer to the bed he noticed a red dress. It was nice and most importantly it's something Lynn would wear so Lincoln was happy for her but still how did any of this had something to do with him. Even though they had a dress they still needed a date for Lynn. He thought deeply as of who but came up with only Clyde and Lincoln wasn't sure that his friend Clyde would be able to handle his sister.

Seeming to catch on as to what Lincoln was thinking, Lucy decided to speak up.  
" I know what your thinking and I think you being her brother, you should be the one to spend the night with her" Lucy suggested Lincoln was shocked at first but then did start to think it over and it didn't seem like such a bad idea. 

But he knew nothing about prom and neither did he have something to wear but more importantly he didn't even know if Lynn wanted him to tag along with her. " stop over thinking and second guessing yourself and just sit down and talk to her about and see what she's says trust me it'll work" said Lola as she was now leaving the room.  
Lucy following right behind her.

Only to come to a stop and to turn her attention towards Lincoln. " and don't you worry about the suit I have a friend that has one around your size that you can use now talk to you later Lincoln." Lucy said making her somewhere in the house probably the attic due to the fact that she didn't fit in any of the vents anymore.

Lincoln made his way towards Lynn's bed and fell flat on it, his head hurt like crazy he didn't get a text from Ronnie Anne nor Clyde. Which made him feel more uneasy. He was pretty sure he was single now, and he also had a bigger task of accompanying his sister to prom. He was to tired may be he needed a nap a real long one and he didn't care if he was on his sister's bed she'll just have to deal with it. 

Lynn had told everything to her parents including the truth about what really happened and now she needed to talk to Ronnie Anne about what happened and how she was willing to take full responsibility for it and how it had nothing to do with Lincoln. She was dismissed from the table. Her parents were obviously upset about it and they still had to go to court. But on the bright side they didn't bring Lincoln into it and she still had her prom privileges.

Not that she would enjoy it anyway. She was exhausted and wanted to take a long nap but she also wanted to check on Lincoln. She knew Lincoln would understand so instead she made her way towards her own room and entered. The sight of her brother sleeping on her bed had caught her attention she smiled at how peacefully he slept, but at that very moment she noticed something else and it was a dress. For a second she had thought to herself that Lola had left one of her dresses in her room but once closer to it she noticed that the dress was not Lola size or color. She was to tired to figure out anything and instead shoved it on her desk and made her way to join her brother in bed. She laid down and gave her younger brother a kiss on the cheek before floating to a deep sleep herself.


	11. Lynn's Prom Night Pt.8

Lynn was moving like a maniac like she always would. If this were any other moment Lincoln would screamed at her resulting in him getting a swollen arm. But for once he enjoyed it, he hadn't checked his phone since yesterday and he didn't remember where he put it. As he was about to get up, Lynn had spoken up. " don't leave just a few more minutes please." Lincoln was shocked to hear but complied as he was tired to. 

" thank you loser" Lynn said, sleep still clear in her voice. Lincoln smiled before looking up at the ceiling and enjoying the moment. He felt warm with his sister constant breathing on his neck. He sighed and felt tired maybe it wouldn't hurt if he took another nap. Lord knows he deserved it.

He awoke at the sound of the usual screaming from his younger siblings.   
He observed his surroundings to take notice that Lynn wasn't in bed anymore. He got up and noticed her shirt was on the as well as her shorts. He also noticed that the dress wasn't around either. He made his way to the door, only to be shoved back onto the floor. Looking up he saw Lynn who had a panicked look on her face. She also had make up splatter on the side of her face.

" Lynn what happened?" Before she can speak up, Lola from the other side of the door was screaming to be let in. Lincoln put two and two together. " oh I'm guessing the make-up didn't go according to plan.?" " what do you think" said Lynn who seemed to be less tense due to the fact that she didn't have to deal with Lola anymore.

Lincoln turned his attention towards his sister and noticed how good she looked in the dress. " wow Lynn you look amazing" exclaimed Lincoln. Lynn was knocked out of her thoughts and looked down at her dress and back at Lincoln who a smile. Blushing she did the only thing that she knew to take the embarrassment away. She punched him on his arm causing him to scream in pain.

" thanks loser but you know nobody will fall for me." Lynn explained trying to keep the tears down, she didn't want to look weak especially around her brother. " Lynn about that I have a plan and even though you may not agree with it at least it's the nexy best thing.".

After about three minutes of explaining the plan to her, it seemed that she finally got it. " that's actually a really good idea loser" Lynn said as she got up to hug her brother. The reaction that he received shocked him. He'd expected her to knock his teeth out. " so you're not mad?" " nope thanking you, you don't know how much stress you took off of my shoulders by doing that I finally feel happy." Lincoln returned the hug happy that he can help his sister.

" well I'm going to talk to mom and dad to see if I can knock some sense into their head." She said running off and heading downstairs almost tripping over a toy that Lily had left in the hallway.

Making his way towards his room, for what seemed the first time in about two days. His room looked untouched it was a miracle. He sat on his bed and picked up one of his old comics and looked at it until he heard a buzz go off. That's right his phone. He looked on his: nothing, he looked under it and saw that his phone was there. He stretched his arm and reached for it. To his relief he got it and didn't have to depend on Lana to get it.

Once he powered it on he saw messages most of them were from Clyde asking him what had happened.  
But out of all the one that caught his attention the most was Ronnie Anne's.

She said that they were through. He felt anger and pain well up from within and threw his phone against the wall cracking it. He made his way out his room encountering all of his younger siblings who had assembled in the hallway to see what the noise was. His glare was enough to send them all running back into their rooms.

He made his way downstairs and saw Lynn and and his parents talking. He gave Lynn a glare before opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.  
This gaining the attention of his parents and Lynn. " who was that?" Asked their father as he made his way towards the window only to see Lincoln walking down the sidewalk. " Lincoln loud I command you to return to this house immediately!!" Yelled their father earning a few glares from others around them.

Lincoln continued walking paying no mind. Their parents turned their attention towards Lynn, only to notice she wasn't there. 

While her parents were distracted she ran upstairs to change. After she was finished changing she took out her phone and called her brother. No answer great. She ran into his room to see if he had left his phone by any chance and her suspicious was confirmed, as her brother's phone laid cracked on the floor. She started to panic herself there was only one place that her brother would go to if he were upset. Without second guessing herself she ran out the front door passing her parents who were asking her questions.

Lincoln was at flip's he only had 6 dollars which was enough to buy a drink and a cheap sandwich. While making his way towards the entrance of the store someone had bumped into him. " hey wat...." Before Lincoln can finish his sentence he felt a fist connect with his face. Looking up in shock Lincoln noticed that it was the boys from the other day. Before he can regain his composure he was kicked in the mouth. He felt blood start to trickle down his mouth. " listen punk this ain't over and if I see your sister at prom your gonna see what we have in store for her." The boy said as his goons laughed at the state they Lincoln in.

Lynn was now across the street from flips when she seen a car fly past her. " hey learn how to drive you psycho." She yelled once getting closer to the store she noticed someone laying on the ground whimpering. She felt bad but she had to find her brother. Once she got closer she noticed the orange shirt and her blood ran cold. " Omg Lincoln are you ok, LINCOLN!!!!" she was now yelling as she started to panic there was a crowd of people who gathered at the scene. She hugged her brother tightly and lifted him up. He was barely conscious but was still able to apprehend what was happening.

Lynn felt her blood boil she knew who did this and this wasn't going to end here.

Lynn was determined to get revenge.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Luan's Sticky Situation Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori stumbles onto something disturbing and is determined to find out who caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who've read this far and thank you and I'm pretty no one has but yeah just a quick note there is no incest in this story.

Lori stretched as she got up to check the her phone for any messages. Bobby had texted her good morning, which she happily texted in return.

She then looked at the time and was shocked to see that she had slept in and it was now the afternoon. She knew she should've never stood up watching those cat videos. She grabbed herself a black tank top her black bra and her yoga plants. She wasn't going to be doing any yoga today especially after last time. It's just that the pants were comfortable. After grabbing her towel and making her way towards the bathroom she noticed the hallway cleared meaning that everyone was either outdoors, visiting their friends or just downstairs.

After removing her clothes she then through her panties within the dirty close hamper. She wanted to dye her hair black so bad so she decided today was the best of any day. While focusing on washing her body she heard something crack from outside. Must've been Lynn she thought to herself.

Finally turning off the shower and drying herself out, she then made her way towards the sink and took out the hair dye. She didnt really know how to do any of this even if she did watch like dozens of videos explaining it to her. She decided to at least straighten her hair. She grabbed the brush. While holding the brush she felt something weird, it felt slimy and sticky. Lori's eyes shot open as she realized what the substance on the brush was.

Why the hell would anybody even think to do this. She put the brush down and decided to investigate right after she put her clothes on. After she was fully dressed she left the bathroom to begin her investigation. She knew what the substance was now the only question was who. 

She could understand why they would use the brush, but the fact that they didn't clean it was unnerving. She did the same thing when she would get horny when she was younger. But after a few years she bought herself a dildo for that same reason. Obviously she was still a virgin and to be honest she didn't plan on losing her virginity any time soon. Not even to her long love Bobby. There was only five suspects.

Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and possibly Lucy since she was getting to that age where she should start to feel something. Lori didn't know she wasn't really an expert, but she did know she was one horny ass female. She was starting get wet. She needed some time to herself and since no one was upstairs right now seemed like the perfect chance. That was until she saw Luna enter her room. She grumbled in annoyance but decided to pay no mind as she had a mystery to solve.

She made her way downstairs to look for Leni, hoping that she would be watching TV but instead ran into Luan who seemed out of it. Seeing Leni and no one else around she decided to press Luan about the situation.

" hey Luan?" Lori said in a stern voice causing Luan to squeak and blush at the sudden noise. Lori was annoyed.  
" do you anything about this?" Lori asked Luan. Her younger sister's eyes shot open. " no not at all but what's wrong with it?" Lori felt like she was onto something but seeing Luan's expression made her think otherwise.

Sighing in defeat Lori spoke again." Never mind but have you seen Leni around?" " no but I think mom took her to the mall" said Luan. Lori was suspicious of the comedian but had to be patient there was still more suspects.

She made her way upstairs where Luna was. By the sounds of it she was playing her guitar. Lori wasted no time knocking as she knew that- that would be a waste of time. So instead she kicked the door. Luna instantly fell from her bed and on top of guitar. She examined her guitar to see if anything had broken considering she had just fallen on top of it. Sighing in relief she now turned her attention towards her eldest sister. " bro you know I could've broken my guitar and I would've been ruined." Luna said in a dramatic tone.

Lori rolled her eyes and decided to question the rocker by showing her the object that was now in a sandwich bag.  
" what is that dude?" Asked the rocker.

" someone's been feeling horny so was it you?" Lori asked. Luna seemed unfazed by her sister's menacing glare.  
" no bro it wasn't me nor do I know who did, I use my fingers cause I can feel it" instantly the rockers cheeks turned red realizing what she had just said.

Lori found herself blushing as well.  
" ok I really didn't need to know that" Lori had said as she shut the door behind her and made her way back downstairs. To watch some t.v. along with her sister. Upon making it downstairs Lori noticed that Luan was asleep on the couch. Her instincts getting the best of her she made her way towards her sister and lifted up her skirt and sure enough there was a wet spot that emerged from her vagina.

Lori felt the other girl began to move and instantly ran to the kitchen. So was Luan behind it all or was Lori just paranoid. May be she was and she was making a big deal outta all this sighing she decided to make her way towards the refrigerator to get a snack. She had grabbed and decided to text Bobby.

While texting and eating Lori saw Luan enter the kitchen. She still looked sleepy, she made her way towards the sink and washed her hands and also grabbed some cereal. Sitting in front of Lori. Lori noticed how she looked any where other then Lori herself.

Luan sat there eating her cereal, finding the box more funny as she looked at the cartoons imprinted on them. " so Luan are you ok you've been more quieter to day and I don't know I find unusual." Lori explained causing the other girl to stop eating. Luan was now facing Lori with an innocent look on her face. " I'm just tired and schools kinda got me bumped out if you know what I mean" she said trying to avoid her sister's piercing glare.

" oh ok, hey remember that brush I showed you earlier I found who did it" Lori was hoping that she would: either admit to it or tell her who did it.

Upon hearing those words Luan's face turned pale and her eyes shot open. Lori smiled at the sight as she knew she was getting somewhere. " y-y-you do?" Luan asked her voice cracking along the way. " so Luan was it you.?" Lori asked not taking her eyes off of the comedian for one second. 

" listen Lori I don't know where your getting at with this but it wasn't me so I'd like if I can just be left alone" said the Luan with a hint of anger in her voice. Lori was shocked at the sudden change of attitude and just stared in awe as her sister marched off. Maybe Lori was taking this too far maybe. 

Sighing in defeat she needed a break she looked around and noticed that Luan had made her way upstairs. Now she was alone she made her way into the living room and removed her pants and shoved two fingers into her pussy and started going fast. 

She felt happy.

Little did she know that Luan was watching the whole scene from the stairs her eyes wide.


	13. Luan's Sticky Situation Pt.2

Luan was shocked and unable to move as she watched the scene unfold. She felt herself getting wet, it's been happening alot lately and she didn't know what to do. Luan didn't want admit it but she was the one who used the brush.

She's been so horny lately and using the brush made her insides feel good. Not only that she had asked her friend Maggie for any type of books and surely she had the "books" that she needed. 

Luan was knocked out of her thoughts as her sister's moans became faster and louder she was shocked that Luna wasn't hearing any of this. Luan couldn't do it anymore she ran to the bathroom and took her skirt off and started fingering herself as fast she could. Her fingers weren't enough she needed something else she needed it to go deeper. She pulled her skirt up in frustration. She was mad she needed more but that's the thing she didn't want dick she just wanted long fingers inside of her. As she went to open the she bumped into somebody. Looking up her heart had stopped at the figure. It was Lori, who was giving her a questioning look. " what are you doing in here Luan?" Asked her older sister. Luan was blushing and was afraid to look her older sister in the eyes due to what she had witnessed earlier.

" I was peeing" Luan responded trying not to stutter as she speakd. Luan noticed Lori's face she looked nervous herself. As she reached a hand out towards Luan she noticed something on Luan that made her gasped. " what's that on your hand?" Asked Lori.

Luan looked at her hand only to find out that she didn't wash it. " uggh I sneezed sorry I didn't wash my hands" Luan tried to play it off hoping that Lori wouldn't suspect anything. Lori knew damn well what it was, it was cum.  
It all came together now her sister's been going through a faze just like she had. Lori felt it was her responsibility to help her through it. While Lori was lost in thought Luan took this as the perfect opportunity to slip past her sister. " Luan I'm going to be very nice with you either you come back here or I will literally turn you into a human pretzel." Lori said trying to keep a on a straight face. 

Luan gulped she knew this wasn't going to end well. She was confused as to how Luna was able sit through all of this and not notice: maybe she had her headphones on. Luan made her way back to the bathroom knowing it was the best thing to do. No one was going to save her. The rest were out and about and since today was friday no one was going to be home until midnight.

Once Luan was in the bathroom Lori shut the door behind her and gave Luan a look. A look that said are you going to explain to me what is going on.

" Luan before you say anything I just want you to know that I know what you're going through and that I'm here to help you" Luan was shock to hear everything her said had just said. " Lori I don't know what you're talking about" Luan said trying her best not to break down in tears as her secret was now out there. 

" Luan cut the crap I know what you've been doing and it's ok you're just really horny and that's why tomorrow me and you are going shopping I have something I want to buy you" Luan was more scared: cause not only did Lori kno her secret, Luan also had to spend a whole day with one of her meanest sister's. 

Before she can say anything Lori was now in her bra causing Luan to blush. Lori took notice and winked at her. " ok dork get out before I suffocate you" Lori said while still getting undress.

Luan took the hint and ran out heading towards her and Luna's room. She was deciding should she confront Lori about her problem or just leave it alone. She was tired and still thirsty for more, but right now she guessed she was going to have to wait.

Once she inside she noticed Luna alseep on the bean bag she looked peaceful. Laun walked her way towards her and gave her a peck on the cheek. And then made her way towards her own and sat on it and looked at Mr. Coconuts. " hey tutes are you ok you look stress?" Luan impersonated the doll. " no someone knows about my secret" she made the doll gasp. " I know and it's one of the worst" " who could it be?" " Lori" she made it gasp again. 

" I know right, well goodnight Mr. Coconuts" she said as she laid the doll down on her night stand not even wasting time to turn on her camera to see if she made any jokes or not.

Slowly but surely sleep over came her.

The next morning Luan awoke to the urge of playing with herself she had to resist. She noticed Luna not in the room anymore. Sighing Luan thought that now was a good time until her door slammed open. Revealing Lori, whose hair was now dyed black. Gasping in awe at the sight of her sister, Luan couldn't help but blush. " h-hi Lori can I help you with something?" Luan stammered. " yes twerp we are going shopping just you and me and I have to pick up that thing for you" she said the last part while whispering. Luan's eyes shot wide after remembering she had to spend the day with her sister. Before she could protest Lori had thrown pants at her. Laun was confused." Why are you giving me these?" Asked Luan.

" well because we are going to be out for some time and I don't want you playing with your self while you're in the car." Lori said. Luan looked down in shame, today was going to be a long day she thought to herself. Lori must've noticed what she and made her way towards Luan after shutting the door. " hey look twerp if it makes you feel better I go through the same and so does Luna, well sometimes." Luan was shock to hear that she knew she would hear moans that weren't hers.

" Lori I saw you on the sofa yesterday and it kinda made feel wet down there." Luan cursed herself after realizing what she had said. Now it was Lori's turn to blush. " don't ever speak of that to anyone" Luan nodded earning a smile and a hug from Lori. " ok dork now get dress for you can spend time with your older sister." She said while smiling and winking her eyes.

Luan didn't know what type of mess she was walking herself into but it couldn't hurt to try new things and she was also hoping that her sister can exlain her to her how her body worked.

Sighing she got dress and ready for the day ahead of her.


	14. Luan's Sticky Situation Pt.3

Luan was now sitting in Vanzilla while Lori was playing one of her favorite songs. Luan was a bit uncomfortable due to the fact that she had to wear pair of black jeans. She was a bit frustrated due to the fact that she had to be out early in the morning and most importantly for a reason that she felt that no one should know. 

Lori looked over at Luan and noticed how quiet she was. " are you going to talk or are you going to sit and be a baby about it?" Asked Lori as she turned off the radio.

Luan looked at her older sister before looking away. " why can't I just go back home and you but whatever your talking about yourself." Luan said. Lori smiled instead." For one you need to be there for I can explain it to you and secondly I want to spend some time with my sister in order to explain how your body works." Lori explained, Luan was shocked but understood that her sister had a good reason behind her actions. Sighing in defeat. " fine Lori but why can't you explain to me now.?" " because I wanna eat and then I can explain to you how your body works and why you're feeling those urges."

Upon arriving to the mall Luan tried to avoid Lori as much as possible, bt informing her that she was going to eat or check out one of the stores. To her surprise it worked only for a short while. They later sat down and ate together. Luan was a bit due to the fact that she had eaten earlier. " so after this are we heading home?" Asked Luan. Lori stopped eating to look up at her sister. " yes and I also picked up the thing I wanted to get you. I didn't know what color would suit you so I picked up a purple." Lori explained. 

Luan was now more confused she didn't know they came in different colors not that she knew what her sister was taking about anyway. " why can't we just forget about it and act like it never happened and I won't do it again I promise." Luan spoke hoping to convince her sister.

" for one nope and two that's what we always say but I know as soon as things cool off you go right back to it. Stop stressing and just let me help you" 

Luan sighed. " why am I feeling like that? anyway I don't mean to do it but it sorta happens." Luan explained feeling her cheeks heat up. Lori smiled at her sister's question. 

After explaining to her what it was and why Luan finally understood and thanks to her new toy she was going to enjoy herself when she got home.


	15. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln's on his last straw and has plan

Lincoln was shocked at the fact that they wouldn't let him in his own house. Not to mention his mother and father hadn't even tried to speak sense into his sisters. Instead they agreed, he had no where to go Clyde was with his sisters on this, Ronnie lived to far for him to walk there. He considered his options there was only two left: Maggie or Luna's girlfriend Sam. 

Lincoln had shivered at the thought of staying with the Maggie girl, he only met her once and she didn't like him very much. Could he blame her he almost ruined her birthday party.

And to make matters worse Lincoln knew that she was mean. Crossing off that option, leaving his only option to be Sam. She was nice calm collected unless she was playing at a concert or whatever it was. But for the most she seemed nice. It was official he got up and was heading towards Sam's house.

He only knew because Luna asked if he could tag along one time. He felt angry at the mention of his sister's name. Especially since Luna was one of the nicest to him. As Lincoln walked foward he felt a drop of water hit him. Looking up he noticed it had begun to rain. Sighing he made his way passing a window, he weighed his options: continue walking or see what they were up to. He peaked inside of window.

He felt as if his heart had shattered, his family was watching a movie, eating or playing a board game. He must have been to close that he tripped on a branch and bumped his head onto the window. He instantly ducked hoping no one had saw him. To his surprise no one had noticed.

He continued to stare. " Lincoln are you out here?" He whipped his head around to see a light coming from the back he knew what he had to do, so he turned around and dashed past vanzilla. While running the down street almost slipping multiple times due the rain. He looked back noticing a light from the drive. " Lincoln please stop!!!" 

He didn't know who it was nor did he really care about who it was, he continued running.

While running down the hill he slipped in and rolled down falling into a ditch. His shirt was now covered in mud and his hands were but cut due to a few sharp branches around. He sighed could this day get any worse?. He asked himself almost instantly he heard barking and looking behind him he noticed something moving from within the bushes. Backing away in fear, he tried to get up but to no avail his leg hurt. Before he can move the dog was now in front of him growling.

Lincoln felt liked just died. There was a rogue dog in front of him and his leg was hurting like crazy. He thought about his family and their smiles while he suffered all because of Lynn. The dog grabbed onto his arm causing Lincoln to scream in pain. Lincoln tried to pry the dog off but nothing the dog had locked on.

Lincoln desperately looked for an object or something he could use against the dog. His prayers had been answered once his eyes had landed on a rock nearby. He grabbed it with his free hand started smashing it on the dog's jaw in hopes that it would give away. Eventually the dog let go whimpering in pain, Lincoln threw the rock in hopes it would hit the dog but instead missed. Lincoln was feeling dizzy and his wound had just started to make itself known. Throbbing at every chance it got Lincoln didn't dare look at it. 

4 MINUTES LATER

He had finally arrived at Sam's house and made his way, once again tripping this time he had fallen into his wound causing him to scream out in pain. He started to cry as he laid on in the middle of the street. Hoping that this was all just a bad dream and nothing else.

Lincoln heard a noise he looked up and felt as if his heart had just leaped outta his chest as car was heading his way and fast. As Lincoln got up the car was almost close to hitting him. He dodged out of the way and was lucky that he hadn't got hit head on. But he wasn't all so lucky as he was stricken with the side mirror on his back. 

It was unknown to him as to why the driver didn't stop nor did he care. He was now in front of Sam's lawn when he noticed the lights were off most of them except for the back of the house.

He made his way towards the back in hopes that he didn't make to much noise. Once reaching the back he was surprised to see that the light was coming from Sam's room. He only knew cause of last time. He peaked through the window seeing Sam take off her clothes and drop them onto the floor switching into a long t-shirt. She also let her hair loose and then flopped onto her bed grabbing her TV remote in the process. She then switched it to some anime show. Lincoln was confused, it was funny because most times when somebody had a secret it would be that they watched anime. Lincoln felt like a creep starting at the girl in front of him.

He was about to knock when he heard something behind him, he turned around in fear. But saw nothing, he looked back towards the window and now noticed that the light was off and Sam was snuggled beneath her blankets with her head phones on that's the same thing Luna did. Once again he felt his blood boil at the thought of his sister. He shook those thoughts out of his head and continued his way to the back of the house to his surprise he saw a tarp he could use. He grabbed and put it over him and took off his shirt and tied it over his wound in hopes that he wouldn't bleed out. He flinched upon feeling the pain but tried his best to shut it out. He sighed and tried to relax the best he can considering his situation. He hoped by the morning things would get better.

He was furious at the fact that he was sleeping outside in the rain while his family slept peacefully indoors. Don't worry everything would be fine. He slowly went to sleep.


	16. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.2

[Luan's P.OV.]

Luan sat at the kitchen table along with Leni and Lucy. Lucy was reading a book and Leni was just sitting there being Leni. Something was bothering her, the rest of her siblings were sitting in the living room watching an old episode of dessert storm. Poor Lincoln he was outside while it just started to rain as well. She needed to check on him and make sure he was ok.

She was a little upset due to the fact that her parents had taken Lynn side and believed her. She's not saying she's any less guilty. She wants to make sure he's ok, she got up and made her way towards the back door. Just then she remembered that Lucy and Leni were still in the kitchen. She needed to distract them both. She knew Leni would be easy, so she decided to make a move on Lucy. " hey Lucy there was this big joke book I had in the attic and I'm kinda scared to get it so can you get it for me?" Luan asked, the other girl stopped reading and looked up at the comedian with a questioning look.

" ughh why can't you do it by yourself?" Asked the gothic girl. " because mom and dad said I'm not allowed up there due to the fact that I might find more pranking materials." Luan explained impressed by her lying skills. The goth girl looked skeptical at first but eventually obliged. Leaving the room with a loud sigh. Now came the easy part Leni. " Leni I've heard of a fashion trend that they've posted online for those who are interested in kick starting a career." " really I have to see this, oh thank you Luan" the dumb one said while hugging her sister tightly and then leaving. " good now that-that's over now's my chance." As she was going to open the door she heard foot steps behind her and was surprised to see Luna. " hey bro you ok you look very stressed?" Asked the rocker.

Luan weighed her options: should she open up to her sister or keep it to herself. She thought deeply about while trying not to make an awkward scene.

She decided against considering everyone was a suspect. " nothing Luna just checking out the window how about you anything bothering you?" " not really to be honest well if you need anything let me know." The rocker said while walking away. Luan was dumbstruck as the nicest sister of them all was not even concerned over her little brother. Poor Lincoln. She had to use the bathroom, Lincoln can wait a few more hopefully. Luan was making her way towards the staircase when she heard a bump against the window. She looked around to see if every one else had noticed but nothing, everyone else was to immersed in their own activities to acknowledge it.   


She turned back around and made her way to the kitchen and opened the back door while running outside and looked at the spot her brother once was, she continued towards the drive way and saw her brother running down the street. " Lincoln!!!" She shouted not caring if anyone heard.

She ran back inside and was shocked that nobody had moved an inch. She was angry and upset due to the fact that she hadn't helped her brother by standing up for him. She shut the door behind her quietly not wanting to draw attention to herself. She looked at her feet and noticed that she was covered in mud. She was now even more frustrated then before.

Making her way upstairs towards the bathroom, but before she move any further Lucy had returned with a book in her hand. " Luan I don't know if this was the book you were looking for but I found one" Lucy explained. " oh Lucy thank you can you please put it on the table I'll check it tomorrow." She said trying to keep her composure. " fine Lucy said while walking towards the kitchen." Before she can go upstairs she heard Lola speak up. " eww Luan what's wrong with your skirt are you becoming a dog to, cause if that's the case you go and roll around in the mud with Charles, Lana and Lincoln." Pagent queen had said in snarky tone. 

At the mention of her brother's name Luan had lost it. " shut you stinky brat before I break all of your tiaras and dresses, nobody likes your style the only reason why they encourage you is they're scared of their secrets getting told by the stinky rat that you are!!" Luan said to the snob in front of her.

Everyone was shocked at the comedians outburst. " Luan are you ok?" Asked Luna while walking up and putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
" Don't touch me" Luan said shoving her sister's hand away and turning around making her way towards the shower. 

Everyone was confused at the sudden change of Luan's behavior. " what's wrong with her?" Asked Lori the oldest.  
" I don't know but I'm going to see if I can talk to her." Said the rocker. As she walked upstairs after her sister. Meanwhile Lola whimpered, is that what everyone really thinks of me.  
She asked herself suddenly not feeling beautiful anymore.

Luan was by the bathroom, she wanted to feel guilt but the anger within her didn't let her. While passing Lori's room she noticed Leni on the computer trying to erase a virus she had caused by logging onto a sight.

Chuckling to herself she made her way into the bathroom. And removed all her clothes sighing in relief at the feel of water touching her skin. She had forgotten her close and towel. She cursed under her breath. 

While outside Luna stood waiting for her sister to get out. " hey Luna how do you remove this virus from the computer I don't want it coming out to get us all sick." Luna sighed at her sister before making her wat towards the other girls room to help her with the situation.

[10 MINUTES LATER]

Luan had finally finished taking a shower and was about to get out just right when she forgot that she hadn't got all of her stuff. She saw no other option but to ask Leni for help.

" hey Leni can you get my towel and clothes?" Luan screamed through the bathroom. Luna took notice of this as her perfect opportunity to speak with her sister. " you stay here Leni I'll be back" the rocker said while getting up making her way towards her room to get her sister's requirements.

Upon getting all the needed stuff for her sister, she knocked on the bathroom door. Luan opened the door unbeknownst as to who it was. " thank you Len..." She stopped mid sentence when realizing who it was. " what do you want?" She asked venom clear in her voice. " I want to talk to you about what happened earlier with you and Lola" informed the rocker. Luan sighed and decided to play along for now.

" ok fine can you please just give me my clothes and then we'll talk" Luan said in her most convincing voice possible. " you promise?" " I promise".  
" ok here" the rocker said while tossing her sister her clothes.

After about five minutes of getting ready Luan prepared for the oncoming conversation with her sister. She had it planned out she would inform it was just that she had lost one of her favorite joke books and Lola decided to bark up at the wrong time. And after that she would head to sleep and continue her search for Lincoln.

Hang in there Lincoln.  
She thought to herself as she opened the door ready to face her sister.

[THE NEXT DAY]

Sam snored peacefully on her bed. She heard her phone buzz next to her causing her to wake up. She looked for her phone but found nothing. She grunted in frustration, her mom and dad were away for a week on some honey moon thing and Sam promised them that she wouldn't sneak out or throw no party's nor attend them. 

" finally I found it." She said as she picked up her phone from the side of her nightstand. Once she picked it up she checked her messages two were from her mother one saying to feed the dog and take him out for a walk and other saying good morning. There was a few from Luna. But the one that caught her attention was informing her that they needed to talk.

Not even a good morning. While getting ready to type back she heard her dog start to bark, she knew it was nothing to get worried about but her dog only barked if someone trespassed the property. She looked around for her screw driver she kept around just in case of an emergency, and got out of bed.

While making her way outside she saw her dog barking at nothing, must've been a squirrel. "Marbles please be quiet" the continued it's barking this annoying Sam. She was lucky she kept a scrunchy within her pocket. She tied her hair into a pony tail. It was only the morning and here she was sweating. " Marbles stop barking or no more treats for you" usually her dog would stop barking if she had mentioned it's favorite treats but this time nothing happened.

This must've been serious, before she knew it the dog was latching itself onto a tarp her dad would use to cover up his cars. Sighing she moved foward she prayed that squirrel wouldn't pop out at her. She removed the tarp in a swift blow but what it revealed was much more serious then a squirrel. She stood there frozen in place even her dog had stopped barking after realizing who it was.

At that moment she knew something bad had happened.


	17. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.3

Sam knew what she had to do, believe it or not she didn't want to call the police because then they would start an investigation and her parents weren't home at the moment. So she took matters into her own hands and decided to pick the skinny boy up and bring him in, her dog Marbles following close behind.

She shut the door and made her way into her room laying her girlfriend's brother down, his name was Lincoln I think Sam had thought to herself. She ran to her bathroom to grab medical supplies needed. She took the shirt out of the way only to reveal an even bigger wound on his arm. How the hell is Luna ok with this, after she was finished here she was going to have to talk with Luna.

Her dog Marbles had laid on the floor in her room whimpering at the sight in front of him, the only reason why he had not attacked the white haired boy was due to the fact that he knew him. She petted his head. " it's ok boy mama Sam is going to take care of him" she informed her dog earning a lick on the hand. She then turned her full attention to the boy's arm, which seemed to be the worst wound out of all them. I'm going to have to clean my hands and hope I can find the sewing needle. She thought to herself. Once she got the sewing needle she knew that this wasn't going to be easy. " hang in there Lincoln I'm going to help you." She whispered and began the stitching.

[ LUAN'S P.O.V ]

Luan didn't sleep at all, she was lucky she was able to lead Luna off and make her think that it was a comedy matter that was bothering her. Luan was ashamed she couldn't even be there for her own brother what type of sister was she. She got up and made her way towards the bathroom, no surprise there was a long line. Sighing she decided to skip bathroom break and to go and eat.

While making her way downstairs she noticed Lola on the couch. Great, she thought. " hey honey can we speak with you." It was her mother that had called her from her bedroom. She turned around and saw that Lola's attention was on her, she gave Luan the most devious smile. Luan wasn't scared by it at all instead she just smiled. Making her way towards her parents room.

While inside she noticed that her father wasn't present and her mother was sitting on her bed reading a book.  
" mom you wanted to speak with me?."

Her mother stopped reading and turned her attention towards her daughter. " yes honey it was about what occurred last night between you and Lola from what I was told some awful things were said and I would like to know what caused it" her mother informed her Luan wasn't surprised at all and explained to her what happened. Her mother seemed to understand. " ok honey you're right she shouldn't go around talking bad about anyone, but since your older you shouldn't acknowledge anything as small as that." 

" mom where's dad?" " oh your father went to go and get you guy's some food". Luan couldn't do anymore: how were they acting all calm like their only brother and son was no longer around.  
" ughh mom I'm not hungry and I'm going to take a walk to park for a few" 

Her mother seemed skeptical at first but eventually accepted it knowing that if one of her kid's were ever dealing with a personal issue the best thing was to let them cool off and then talk to them about it.

" ok honey just be careful and get home before two please." Luan nodded trying not to scream at her mother for such mistreatment of her only son.  
Luan marched her way upstairs and grabbed her shoes and put on some long pants for a change the weather was changing and she didn't want to catch a cold. With that she ran outside avoiding anyone's questions that came her way she was determined to find her little brother.

[ LUNA'S P.O.V ]

Luna was confused at the sudden mood swing of her sister Luan, she's been acting strange since last night. Luna even tried talking to her about it but Luan insisted that it was comedy matter and she wouldn't want her to stress out about it. She pushed those thoughts out of her head she texted Sam but didn't get anything in return. She was worried about the oncoming concert, eventually she was going to have to introduce Sam to Albert. Luna starting blushing at the thought of Albert. She made her way upstairs and into her room. She noticed that Luan was no where around, which was a good and bad thing. She'll stress about it later for now she wanted to call Albert.

She dialed his number and he answered on the first try. " hey Albert I was thinking if you know wanted to chill later or whenever you're free." She said informing him, hoping that he would say yes. " oh sup Luna sure, just gimme a few minutes and I'll call you back we can meet at club house at 4. And before you stress it's only Gibson and Barney there so you and me will have enough times to ourselves." He said.

Luna was excited. She couldn't wait.

[ SAM'S P.O.V ]

Sam had finished stitching up the little boy the best she can, she still seemed out of it. She was angry and confused how can Luna just text as if everything was normal and not be worried about her brother. Speaking of Luna Sam grabbed her phone off the kitchen table and made her way towards her bedroom and sat oh her bed besides the other boy who was still asleep. She couldn't blame him, she was hoping that he would pull through considering he lost a lot of blood.

She was dialing Luna's number and called her. Nothing she didn't pick up she tried again and again getting more frustrated as the seconds went on. " pick up your damn phone LUNA!!!" she yelled instantly cursing herself once she realized she screamed. She tried again when she felt a hand grab her arm. 

" please don't ".


	18. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.4

Luna was walking down the sidewalk towards the club house. It wasn't an ordinary club house it was more like an old abandoned factory, where her and her band would chill. A few months ago a boy named Albert arrived and decided to chill with them, eventually becoming part of their band. 

Sam didn't like him but Luna being the nice person that she was didn't judge anyone. Her and Albert would spend time together here and there, it was fun. She didn't want to admit it but she felt attracted to him in a way, she wouldn't confess her feelings for him due to her being with Sam. Once she avoided him for about two days and he seemed to pick up on it and explained to her about how he knew how she felt about him and he wouldn't disrespect her relationship with Sam.

That was good enough reason as to why she can still hang out with him. On the other Sam had been in her own world everytime they would talk it's like Sam's thoughts would drift somewhere else. She had to talk to Sam and explain that her relationship was in jeopardy and wasn't going to work out.

Upon reaching the hide out she noticed Gibson standing out front listening to something on his headphones only to stop upon realizing Luna. " oh hey Luna Albert's upstairs waiting for you said it was something important." He said as he went back to listening to his headphones. Luna made her way inside and saw Barney on a broken couch hitting the bong. She always promised herself that she would never smoke or do any sorts of drugs.

She sneaked past him hoping not to alert him in which she successfully did.  
She made her way upstairs towards the only room with a closed door. She knew that he would be there so when she entered she saw him on his phone only to look up when noticing her. " hey Luna about time you came sit I got this song I want you to hear." He said as he patted on the spot next to him. Luna smiled and made her way towards the couch and sat. He put his arm around her and caused her to blush. " aww your so cute when you blush." He said while putting his arm around her.

Luna didn't want to admit it but she was falling for him more and more, she had to call Sam when this was over. But for now she was going to enjoy the moment.

[ LUAN'S P.O.V ]

Luan continued walking down the street in hopes of finding her brother but came up with nothing, she even asked Clyde and Ronnie: both said they had not heard or seen from him. She was on her way towards Maggie's house in hopes that she can convince her into helping her find her brother.

She wasn't paying attention when she collided with a rock causing her to lose balance and fall on her right leg. She let out scream of pain as she saw she had bruised her leg pretty badly. Luckily she was only side walk down from Maggie's house. She limped the rest of the way towards her house. 

Finally she made it, she looked around and noticed that no one was home. Sighing in frustration she had to get home not that she wanted to but she had no other choice. She didn't like it but she was going to talk to her siblings and knock some sense into the rest of her siblings. Great this wasn't going to be easy and leg only made things worse. But she had a good idea, her family would have no other choice but to help her.

[ SAM'S P.O.V ]

Sam was shocked to hear the boy speak.  
" please don't call her." Lincoln said while trying to sit up only for Sam to push him down. " listen I won't ok not until you're fully up but eventually I will have to." She told the boy. 

He seemed out of it, what the hell is going on with Luna first her brother shows up half dead then she doesn't answer any of my calls. " hey Lincoln if you can hear me stay laying down while I go make you some food and and get you something to drink, and be careful with your arm I don't want your stitches to pop." She said while getting out of bed and making the both of them food.

[ LINCOLN'S P.O.V ]

Lincoln wasn't thinking right once he heard those words leave her mouth he decided to speak. Even though she told him not to move or get up he still tried. To his surprise he was in a room and by the looks of it, it was her room.

He doesn't remember coming in here, to be honest he doesn't remember anything from last night. As soon as he said that memories came flooding in from last night he was upset. His family sat happily indoors while he sat in the pouring rain. HE WANTED ALL OF THEIR HEADS especially Lynn's she was the cause of all this just because she was a sore loser.

He couldn't do it anymore he got up and tried to make his way towards the door, he saw a dog and after his encounter from last night that's the last thing he wanted to see. The sight caused him to fall and hit his arm. He couldn't do it no more. He cried not because of his family: they didn't care.

They all laughed while he suffered, they all laughed while he suffered. He wasn't thinking straight he was out for blood, but he was to weak. Maybe staying here for some time was good, he could work on a plan to get his family back. He was going to make sure they suffered very much. He laughed uncontrollably.

Slowly turning into sobs he didn't want to do this but he was tired. From the kitchen Sam heard the commotion and ran towards her room dropping the cooking spoon in the process. Once entering her room she was horrified at the scene before. The boy laid on the floor crying. She felt bad so she moved foward carefully and moved Marbles out the way and grabbed the little boy. Hugging him tightly. " it's going to be ok it's going to be ok." She repeated over and over again in hopes of calming the boy down. Whatever happened wasn't good and she had to get to the bottom of it. Her dog made it's way back and laid it's head on her legs.

She touched his head while also holding the boy who still cried.

She had to get to the bottom of this.


	19. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.5

LYNN'S P.O.V ]

Lynn was excited she was sure she was going to win next weeks game. Now that stincoln wasn't around. Their parents assembled in the kitchen to serve pizza they had just ordered. She saw a few of her siblings missing: Luan was not here, Luna wasn't here and lastly Lincoln was outside.

For the last week or so she took it upon herself to deliver food to her brother since he wasn't allowed inside anymore. She didn't do because she wanted she did it because she liked to throw his food away instead of giving it to him.

" hey guys Bobby said he's gotten us enough tickets to some fancy Mexican restaurant that just opened and he says we're all invited." Lori squeaked in excitement. " oh that's great honey" their mother stated. " hey what about Lincoln is he coming?" Asked Lana.

" eww no I wouldn't want anything to go south so I told Bobby that Lincoln was going to spend the night as his friend's house." Informed Lori. " oh" was all Lana said before turning to her pizza. " Lynn sweetie please take this to your brother." Her mother said handing her a paper plate along with a cup of soda. " sure thing mom" Lynn said as she grabbed the plate and cup and opened the door heading outside.

Once she was outside she made her way towards the trash can and opened the lid. Before she threw the food in she made sure to call her brother for he can get his hopes up. " Lincoln foods here and we got pizza." She screamed but nothing. Maybe he was still asleep. So she made her way to his normal spot and found it empty. One thing caught her attention, it was blood on the porch. It wasn't a lot but it was still noticeable.

She got closer and noticed that there was a blade. Had Lincoln been cutting himself ?, that's impossible he would never stoop to that level. She hated to admit bit maybe he was actually going through something serious. She put the food down and made her way to the garage and peaked inside: Nothing. 

She was exhausted she had looked everywhere and nada her brother wasn't anywhere. He was probably at Clyde's house that cheating piece of shit he thought that he can get off his punishment that easily. Forget him when she saw him she was going to make sure that he got it.

Once Lynn turned around she saw Luan approaching and by the looks of it she wasn't happy. " Luan are you ok?" I asked. She gave me venomous glare before limping the rest of the way inside. I made my way up the porch and noticed that the door was locked. What the hell was her problem once I'm done eating I'm going to have a chat with big brace dork.

[ LUAN'S P.O.V ]

Luan was frustrated to the point where she wanted to create a prank so big that it would hurt someone. Now Luan wasn't the person who enjoyed hurting someone intentionally but right she wouldn't care. She was now in front of her house and upon getting closer she noticed Lynn. She would love to push her out of a window but she had to keep her cool and plan rightfully.

" Luan are you ok?" I passed by her giving her a look before making my way inside and locking the door behind me. It wasn't much of a payback for Lincoln but it was a start. I made my way towards the kitchen to get something to drink when I noticed my whole family eating. Damn it I cursed under my breath. I turned around quietly in hopes no one hear me to my surprise it worked.

I made my way to my room and was going to change when I noticed Mr. Coconut on the ground. " hey how'd you end up on the floor." I picked him up and put him on my bed. I was making my way towards my closet when my door flew open. It was Lynn and she didn't seem happy. " so what was the locking me outside thing all about!!?" 

I smirked. " you're inside aren't you so there's nothing to worry about." I said as I went back to digging through my closet for a fresh pair of clothes to wear. As I was digging I felt a hand on my shoulder. And before I could react I was hit in the back of the head.

I got up losing my balance along the way, I felt like vomiting the whole world seemed be spinning. " next time be careful about what you do cause it won't end nice." Lynn said. Luan had it.  
" what the hell ARE YOU GOING TO DO LOCK ME OUT LIKE YOU DID WITH LINCOLN.!!!!!". 

Lynn was shocked at the sudden retaliation of her older sister, but she smirked. " so it's a challenge?." She said it more to herself. Before Luan can process anything she felt herself tackled to the ground by her younger sister. Who was repeatedly punching her in the face. She couldn't fight she was to fast. The thought of Lincoln appeared in her head: she had to do it for him. Before she knew it she had punched Lynn in the throat. Not hard enough to actually cause harm.

Lynn was shocked but this time it was Luan's turn. " I'm so tired of your shenanigans you always go around bullying and blaming everyone for your mistakes that's enough!!!" Luan screamed as she continuously punched her sister in her face. Lynn saw an opening and knocked her sister in her mouth. Lynn didn't know if she caused any damage but at this point she didn't care. Her hand was bleeding, looking up she noticed Luan's mouth was bleeding and she was clutching tightly to it. She probably popped her braces, now was her chance. She ran and grabbed her older sister by the torso causing the other girl to lose balance. Once she was on top of the other she started landing punches, at this point there was blood leaking from the other girls face. " Lynn stop my braces." 

Lynn was shocked to hear Luan speak up and when she stopped punching her sister she noticed the damage she had caused. Luan was left trying to catch her breath and her mouth was bleeding. Lynn felt a small amount of guilt for what she had done. " hopefully you'll know when to keep your mouth shut." Lynn said. She observed her sister there was blood all over her mouth and her left cheek was swollen.

" hey Lynn?" Lynn looked at her sister with a questioning look. " what!?". Was all Lynn said waiting for a response before she can acknowledge what happend she felt something collide with her face. The impact caused her to fly back and off of her older sister. Looking up in fear. She saw her comedian sister looking at her with a menacing smile.

" you're definitely going to pay for that." The comedian said as she moved towards her sports sister slowly.  



	20. Luna's Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes while writing long stories as I am writing now, I will take a break by posting a one-shot of another story that has nothing to do with the one I'm writing but I will continue the other one. This is just for me to have more time to collect my thoughts and idea's so this chapter was for fun only. And if you don't understand any of this it's ok.

It was Saturday morning in the Loud house, with most of the siblings still asleep it wasn't really loud. It had been a week since the big brawl between his sisters had ended. He was glad caused that means he was allowed back into his room and didn't have to constantly worry about being kicked out.

But something still wasn't right, everyone was back to usual shenanigans but something just wasn't right. Lisa was still angry at him because during the chaos one of her experiments was damaged. She pinned the blame on him nothing new there. He tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen insisting that it was ok. He knew better though but he had enough of all of his sisters taking advantage him so he had a plan. He knew that holding grudges wasn't the best thing to do but he was hoping to teach his sisters a lesson.

Getting out of bed he made his way downstairs as he saw that the bathroom line was quite long and he didn't feel like being in the presence of his sisters he made his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

Unfortunately for him some of his sisters were already there. Those being Lori, Leni, Luna and Lola. Great the brat. Sighing in frustration he made his way and grabbed a bowl only to have it snatched from his hands by Lola. " Hey I had that bowl first." He said. Earning him a glare from his sister Lola. " I don't care I'm hungry and I have pageant to attend in a few minutes so I need to eat." Lincoln grunted in frustration and made his way towards the table and sat on the chair. 

That was until Lori had pushed him off. He gave his sister a glare earning one in return. " what the heck was that for?". Lincoln asked trying to hide his frustration again.

" listen twerp I was here first and I needed that chair for my feets the floor is to cold." Lincoln sighed he knew better than to argue against Lori.

He got up again was going to take the other chair that was until Lola took it for herself. " oh C'mon what's wrong with you guys?" Lincoln asked no longer able to keep it in. " I don't know what you're talking about." Explained Lori while texting away on her phone.

" yeah sure whatever." Lincoln said walking away towards the living room in hopes that he would get some peace. He turned on the TV and switched it to his favorite show. Luckily for him he wasn't interrupted this time. 

That was until Lynn made her way downstairs and snatched the remote from his hands and switched it to one of her basketball games she recorded.

" that's not fair I was here first.!!" 

" oh would you quit being a baby and just go do something else you're really annoying." She said. Lincoln made an attempt to retrieve the remote only to be kicked in his stomach and to be body slammed. Grunting in pain he tried to get up only to be pushed back down.

" are you going to leave me alone?" Lynn asked waiting for response. Seeing as there was no other way out of this he nodded in agreement earning him a kick in the butt. Great there was nothing to do, he made his way upstairs only to bump into Lisa, knocking whatever she had been working on to the ground. Groaning in frustration Lisa got up and looked at who had bumped her. Anger began to flare up but instead she decided against. 

Show no emotions. She had something planned for her brother. She just had to be patient. " here Lisa let me help yo.." He was interrupted as she shoved him away. Usually he'd be surprised but maybe he had to get use to it. He made his way into his and flopped down onto his bed. Maybe a good nap would settle things. He said as he got into bed and snuggled his priced possession bun-bun.

That was until his door opened. 

Who could it be now?. 

Hoping it wasn't Lori or Lola. When he looked up he was surprised to see Luna. Who was smiling at him. He began to fill chills all throughout his body. " hey Luna is there something I can help you with?." He asked curious as to what his sister wanted, but instead of receiving an answer. His sister had thrown herself onto his bed. 

What the hell was going on.

He thought to himself. " little bro I was wondering if you wanted to chill?" Luna asked. Lincoln was confused Luna wanted to hang out with him?. There was definitely something going on that he didn't know about. 

" really?." Was all he said. Luna's smile grew wider. " yes bro I've got a surprise for you. And I want you to tag along with me after I make a few stops." Lincoln weighed his options.

Stay here and deal with his sisters or go out and see where life takes him.

" sure but where are we going?". " where going to stop and get some food at a new placed that opened up they make good breakfast sandwiches, and we'll see from there." Luna informed before leaving the room.

Lincoln took this as the signal to get to dress. That's weird Luna wanting to spend time with him. He knew that the other sister's were mad at him. But why wasn't Luna.

Pushing those thoughts aside Lincoln made his way towards the bathroom. He was finally dressed all he needed was some mouth wash and that's it. He was on his way towards the bathroom until he noticed Luan make her way into it. 

Making his way back towards his room. He had felt hands on grab him and pull him back. Before he can say anything he realised he was in Luna's room. " Lincoln look we need to sneak out other wise Lori isn't going to let us go anywhere." She informed Lincoln he was confused what the hell was going on?. Before he can speak up Luna had opened her window. Lincoln knew where this was going and decided he put a stop to it before it went any further. 

" listen Luna I'm not sure that's the best way to leave the house, maybe we can persuade Luan to distract them for us." Lincoln suggested hoping he would knock sense into his sister.

" no way bro I already tried that, Luan has a gig coming up later and said she has no time for interruptions. But I did get Lana to place a trampoline at the bottom of our window. So we should be safe." Luna explained.

Whatever it was it must've been important to her. Lincoln looked out the window and sure enough there it was a trampoline. He made his way over the window and let go. Falling on the trampoline and bouncing off and falling in the dirt. Soon enough came Luna and fell on top of him. Wasting no time getting up and dragging him with her. 

What the hell was she so desperate about. 

" hey Luna I can walk you know." He said. She took notice and saw that she was still dragging Lincoln. She blushed at her stupidity and let go. " sorry about that I'm just excited I'm able to kick it with my bro." Luna exclaimed. He couldn't help but notice the glint of pink on her cheeks. He shoved it off as if it was just the cold. 

He wasn't able to get up before he found himself getting dragged again.

About 20 minutes later they has finally arrived at the place Luna was so eager to go to. Lincoln couldn't get the name as he was still being dragged by his sister. Finally she let go and they both sat at their table awaiting for their food.

Lincoln noticed his sister staring at the wall. " hey Luna you ok you seem really hyper.?" He asked causing her to return her attention back to him. She just smiled as she picked up a bag. 

What the hell is going on here. Lincoln asked himself yet again.

What was in the bag?. She pulled out a book and began to read it. Lincoln felt uneasy. But rather then questioning he just sat there and waited for the both of their food.

Finally after some waiting and weird conversations their food had arrived. Feeling calm Lincoln began to eat his chicken sandwich . While Luna began to eat her sandwich that had mostly salad in it .

Oh man how do I tell him. Luna couldn't help but stare in awe at her brother. He very nice hair. Luna never told anyone that Lincoln had nice hair, over the years she became obsessed with it.

She began to blush, she was happy that she was able to spend alone time with Lincoln without any of the other sisters around. She hated when all the other sisters had Lincoln's attention. They only ever wanted him around when they needed something, Luna truly loved her brother. And luckily she had plans to be with him all day.

" Luna what's wrong with you've been zoning out almost the whole time we've been here and you've also read a book and thought that you didn't read books unless it had something to do with music.

" don't worry Linky I've just been thinking about what to do, and the book I still like to read. You just don't see me reading normal books unless I'm tired or board." Luna explained. Lincoln just nodded finishing his food. " so I guess we should head back I've finished my food." He said getting up only for Luna to reach over the table and grab his arm. Lincoln looked at her with a questioning face. " please stay with me I want to spend the rest of the day with you." Luna explained, sounding a little too desperate for her liking.

Lincoln looked as if someone had smacked him in the face with a chair. 

" ok Luna I'll be happy to spend the day with you but we should get home and tell mom and dad for they won't panic like last time when we explained to them that Lily went missing." Lincoln explained remembering when Lily supposedly went missing on her birthday when in reality she was up in the attic. Silly Leni.

Luna was upset but he was right. It's ok Luna just check in with mom and dad then the rest of the day is yours and his. Luna said as she got up and left the bill on the table.

After leaving the store and making their way home Luna couldn't help but look at his hair. She even tried to touch once or twice earning a glare from Lincoln causing her to blush.

Once they arrived inside Lincoln made his way inside and headed towards their parents room while Luna sat on the couch. Awaiting for her brothers arrival. After awhile Lincoln had came out of their parents room with a look of disappointment. " what happened.?" Luna asked Lincoln.

After explaining to her what had happened Luna felt her blood boil.  
Lola had blamed a broken vase on Lincoln and now her whole day was ruined or was it.? She smiled as a new idea had popped up in her mind.

" Luna are you ok?" Lincoln asked knocking her out of her thoughts. She just nodded as she led a confused Lincoln upstairs.

Before he can say anything they were in his room standing there. Lincoln giving his sister a questioning look and his sister just smiling back.

" Luna what's wrong with you today? You've been acting strange." Lincoln asked not taking his eyes of his sister.

Before can ask any more questions Luna had lifted him off the ground and kissed his forehead while saying how adorable he was. 

Luna pulled Lincoln to bed and instantly fell asleep. 

Well that was weird well at least I know she cares about. Lincoln said as he too drifted off to sleep.

Luna opened her eyes and smiled: now was her chance to get a piece of his hair. She thought while trying to contain her excitement.


	21. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.6

[ SAM'S P.O.V ]

After helping the boy recover from his break down, Sam had made her way into the kitchen and motioned for the boy to the same in which he did. He sat across from her. He seemed to be more fascinated with the floor, she put a plate of cereal in front of him due to the pancakes and bacon burning. " here eat and I'm sorry if you don't like it." She said with the most reassuring smile she can manage. She was confused what was going on at his home and why did he turn to her: not that she wasn't happy it's just it's weird.

She saw Lincoln as a younger brother, considering hers was away with their grandmother. She was offered but she declined. She had other things to do and it's a good thing she stood because if she hadn't Lincoln would've been defenseless. She stared at him he had pretty bad looking wounds all over his body but the worst one was his arm. He's lucky she was able to patch him.

" are you ok?" The boy spoke up but his voice was barely a whisper she was knocked out of her thoughts. She began to blush due to the fact she was staring for to long. " y-yeah m-my bad." She said.

Great now he thinks you're a weirdo.

He smiled at her and continued to eat his food. She began to do the same.

Finally after eating she washed the dishes while he went to use the bathroom. She had to show him since he didn't know where it was. He looked sad again. She was nervous she didn't want him to hurt himself because then she'll be responsible for it. Hopefully he got better.

It had been awhile since she last saw him she knocked on the bathroom door asking him if he was ok and if needed anything but he refused any assistance she offered. This was the perfect time to call Luna. Luckily she had her phone this time and called her girlfriend. It ringed and ringed but nothing she tried again. And this time her call was declined. This made her angry and curious.

Not did only Luna know that she was calling her but she also had the nerve to decline. Just as she was going to try again she heard a scream from the bathroom. " oh no!!" She said as she put her phone on the table and ran towards the direction of the bathroom. 

Meanwhile the phone continued to ring but this time someone had answered. " hello stop calling she's busy." 

[ LINCOLN'S P.O.V ]

After eating Lincoln asked permission to use the bathroom she said he can and also gave him directions. 

He was in there for awhile and she asked if he needed anything multiple times but he declined each one politely in hopes that she would leave him alone. She did after awhile. He tried to look for a sharp object. I mean she had to have something in here that was sharp she was girl and girls always had things for their hairs in the bathroom.

He found a pair of scissors and was delighted. He brought them against his arm and started to slit down causing a stream of blood to appear. He was happy, that was until he went to deep and caused a pain he couldn't handle.

He screamed out in pain..

And a few minutes later she heard knocks and screams behind the door demanding to be let in. He was going to open the door but the pain was excruciating so all he can do was lie in pain. 

His vision began to blur hopefully this was it hopefully his end was near he was fed up with life.

He heard a loud sound and heard screams to stay with him. But he was tired and he wanted to take a nap.

A long good nap was all he needed.

[ LUNA'S P.O.V ]

Luna's phone kept going of and she was getting a bit frustrated it was Sam. It made no sense of all times she can call why it had to be now. Albert seemed to pick up on this and grabbed her phone while it continued to ring. " hello? stop calling she's busy." Albert said as he hung up and gave Luna back her phone. Luna was shocked at what just occurred. Sam was going to never let her live it down she was going to have to talk to Sam later. She looked back at Albert who seemed to be giving her a questioning look. " are you ok.?" He asked all Luna could do was nod in response.

She had a lot on her plate she had to get home and talk to Sam. " ugh bro I have to get home it was nice hanging with you." She said while getting up and making her way towards the door right before she can leave he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Causing her to be face to face with her.

" why so soon love?" He asked inches away from her. Before she can respond he had kissed her. She tried to push him off but he was to strong. This was wrong she was still committed to Sam. Finally she had enough force to push him off. " I gotta go" she said turning around and exiting the factory passing by Gibson who gave her a questioning look. 

[ LORI'S P.O.V ]

Lori made her way upstairs after eating to go use the bathroom and to maybe take a shower. While heading upstairs she hear banging coming from within one of the rooms. She turned her attention towards Luan's room and opened the door. 

She was surprised to see scene before her: Luan was on top Lynn hitting her with a tube from one of her props. Lynn didn't stay hit either as she swung on Luan. Luan was bleeding from her mouth and looked like a maniac as she laughed. 

It didn't take long before the rest of her family was alerted the scene. " Lori what's all that..." Her mother began before stopping and looking in awe at what she saw. " girl's stop it. Honey get over here and help me!!" She motioned for their father to assist in to which he complied. Luckily they pulled em of one another. Lynn had a bloodied nose and her shirt was ripped revealing her sports bra. Luan was a bloodied mess her cheek seemed to be swollen and her mouth was bleeding.

Every stood in shock at the scene before them. " what happened??!" Asked their father in a stern voice. Lynn chose to ignore this question while Luan began to cry. " Li-Li-Lincoln ran away!!" Luan said as she began to sob uncontrollably and moving away from their mother to sit on the floor. 

Everyone stood there shocked as to what they just heard. Even Lynn was shocked that's why she hadn't seen him earlier.

It had to be a prank by Luan in order for her to get off of punishment, yeah it had to be a prank just a big... Bad...prank.


	22. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.7

[ LUNA'S P.O.V ]

Luna was walking home. She kept thinking if she should head towards Sam's house to talk to her about the recent things that have been happening. 

Yeah that was a good idea. So she turned in the direction of Sam's house and began to walk, her phone had gone off she ignored it that was until it kept going. Frustrated to see who it was she was shock to it was Lori. Lori would only ever call her if it was an emergency. After reading the text her blood had gone cold.

She turned back around and headed back in the direction of her home. Hoping that what she read was all a big mistake.

[ 10 MINUTES LATER ]

Finally she had arrived home.

Upon making it inside she took note that everyone was downstairs crying or with an expression of like they had seen a ghost. Luna knew this was bad. " guy's is everything ok?" She asked no one had answered her. She looked upstairs and heard her parents talking, so she made her way upstairs and came across Luan who looked horrible. " oh my God Luna are you ok?" She asked the comedian. She justed looked at me and made her way into the room they shared. She shut the door behind her causing Luan to jump in the process. 

" Luan please speak to me you don't look so good who did this.?" I asked trying to keep calm. " Lincoln." Was all she said. Lincoln, oh great what did he do now. " what did he do now!!?" She asked in stern voice, regretting it as soon as she saw Luan flinch. " how much do you love Lincoln?" Luna was taken back by the weird question.

" Luan what're you asking me?" The comedian only seemed to get angry. " I asked how much do you love Lincoln!!!" Luna was confused. " he's our little bro but why did he do something to him."

" Don't you see we hurt him really bad, I don't know what I'm going to do what if he doesn't love me anymore I'm such a horrible sister." Luna reached for the comedian's arm only for her to yank it away. " don't touch me." She said as she left the room.

What the hell was going on. She had to get to the bottom of this and the only way she knew she can was talking to their parents.

She made her way downstairs and towards her parents room.

[ LYNN'S P.O.V ]

Lynn sat downstairs in the kitchen she couldn't believe it her brother was gone. When she first thought it was prank by Luan she didn't really much care, as she still thought that he was at his friend's. But when her parents called them and they said no is when everything seemed to change. Where was Lincoln and why did he run away.

She thought deeply about it until it all came to mind. He ran away from them because of her superstitious. It was all her fault. She didn't know what to do and not to mention she had also gotten into an altercation with her sister.

Maybe this was her karma for the way she treated Lincoln. She needed to find him and apologize to him quick. But where can she start, she didn't even know where could he be. Maybe he was with that girl Ronnie Anne.

That couldn't be due to the fact that Lori's boyfriend was related to her and if she was with him then he would've informed Lori. 

Lynn was shaking unbeknownst to her, suddenly she felt a hand on her leg and look to see who it was. To her surprise it was Lucy who had looked as just concerned as she did. Deciding to give in she hugged her younger sibling crying softly into her shoulder. 

I'm sorry Lincoln.

[ LINCOLN'S P.O.V ]

Lincoln had awoken not that he remembers falling asleep anyway. He looked around and remembered where he was. He looked around and saw his sister's girlfriend sleeping next to him she seemed to be out of it. He can see why Luna fell for her she was beautiful.

Who was he kidding she was also four years older then you. Still that didn't Lincoln from getting a boner. It's mainly because he never really this close to a girl before especially one that was half naked. She only had a sports bra and tight Adidas pants on. The only other girl this close to him was Ronnie Anne, and that's because she was alone with and they were watching a movie together and he had gotten an erection and she decided to tease him even more by touching it.

Lincoln could feel it rising up he looked down and noticed that he had on different pants and a blue shirt on. Weird he doesn't remember putting clothes on. He remembers trying to cut himself but decided not to think to much about. He looked at the girl next to him. She saved me, not only did she take me in when I was in dire need of help she also stopped me from killing myself. 

Lincoln felt like he owed it to her, so he got and made his way to the kitchen and decided to cook something good. It seemed to be the afternoon heading to night. He was going to cook the same meal his sister Lori had taught him to make. She felt disgusted at the mention of his sister's name. But paid no mind turning his full attention towards the task at hand.

[ LORI'S P.O.V ]

Lori was out side her friend Mary's house. She wanted to see her brother. She didn't want to admit but since Bobby had to many jobs she would find herself getting lonely from time to time so as of recently she started talking to some boy she met online. And from there it kinda spiraled. She only did a few favors for him nothing else. She only gave him a hand job and head and as well she let him fuck her. 

After today she was stressed and since she couldn't talk to Bobby she felt as if she had no other choice. She knocked on the door and waited for a response to her surprise. Roland answered and smiled upon seeing her. She was still committed to Bobby but she needed a break once in awhile. " hey Lori what brings you here at this time.?" He asked while smiling.

She explained the situation to him and he even gave her a shoulder to cry on. After awhile she had stopped crying and they just laid on his bed. " so where's your sister?" " oh she's out with friends." She felt herself getting wet now was her chance. She kissed at first he was shock at her sudden mood swing but then fell into it as well.

She got on top of him and let him do his thing.  



	23. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.8

[ LUAN'S P.O.V ]

It was now night time and mostly everyone was asleep, well mostly the younger kids. She knew Luna was still awake, Lynn was downstairs on the couch just in case if Lincoln were to appear and Leni was in Lori's room crying her eyes out and Lori, well she left to go see a friend. The other's were all in their rooms sleeping their parents told them they had to after a long argument with Lola.

And then there was Luan who laid in her brother's bed hoping that he would come back to them: come back to her. She was a horrible sister. She felt herself start to cry again what if something bad happened to Lincoln?.

Their parents all the family friends they had in oder to find about their son's whereabouts. But nothing, their mother said that they weren't going to call the police due to the fact that they would get in trouble. She was angry and sad. What if someone hurt Lincoln?. No that can't be no she can't accept that.

She had enough and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was angry at herself and as well as her family. She kept punching holes within the walls and noticed that her knuckles began to bleed. She was to angry to feel pain. Something had fallen on the floor: it was a blade. She felt as if she just died. Was Lincoln really cutting himself. They've really pushed him. She wondered how it would feel so she picked up the blade and put it towards her neck.

" I'm sorry Lincoln please forgive me."

[ SAM'S P.O.V ]

Sam finally had awoken to her surprise and fear Lincoln wasn't in the bed anymore. She immediately got up and searched the bathroom hoping that a similar accident wouldn't occur. Nope he wasn't there. Upon reaching the hallway that led to the kitchen a smell startled her. It was the smell of soup.

She made her way into the kitchen and took note that it was now dark and to her left was Lincoln who had a bowl of soup ready. " oh good you're awake here I made this for you, Luna was always talking about how you loved soup so I thought that I'd make some in oder to show you my appreciation of what you did." Sam was shocked he did all this for her she was speechless.

  
He seemed to have caught onto this and quickly placed the bowl on the kitchen and told her to take a seat. She was taken back at the kind gesture. 

" thank you but aren't you hungry?" She asked. " nah not really I already ate and even though it was some time ago I'm still full." He explained she just nodded in response. 

[ 14 MINUTES LATER ] 

After she had finished eating she went to the living room to watch a movie. Lincoln followed behind and together they watched the conjuring.

It was funny she jumped into his when she got scared and he would hug her and inspire into watching the movie. He would get scared but wouldn't show.

She felt warm, she hadn't felt like this since that Albert guy came into the picture she didn't want to admit it but he was slowly stealing Luna away from her. Lincoln took note of the girl's frown and put him hand on her shoulder causing her to jump up. " sorry to scare you, but whatever is bothering you I just want you to know that I hope it gets better and that you get through it and if you ever need to speak I can help you with that even though I'm a little younger than you." 

He informed her with the biggest smile she seen on him since he had arrived. She didn't want to admit but she felt happy and warm like someone actually cared about her. It was weird since he was younger than her but no one had to know. She turned her attention towards him and hugged him tightly and then kissed him on the cheek as kind gesture and a thank you.

He was caught off by this as he began to blush. And he to smiled. " well I think we should head in cause tomorrow we need to talk about certain things and I also need a buddy to assist with this grocery list my folks left behind." She said not being able to contain her happiness around him. She grabbed his hand and together they made their way back towards her room. And into bed.

" good night Lincoln." She said. " good night Sam." He said in return.

Lincoln felt something. It felt weird but he actually felt wanted here he was happy. He had to admit though the "talk" that she wanted to have did worry him. But for now he was going enjoy this. 

He knew he was going to have to go back but all he needed was a plan. But for now he to needed rest. 

Quickly the sleep overcame the little boy sending him into a deep slumber.

[ LYNN'S P.O.V ]

Lynn was on the couch downstairs while everyone was in their own rooms. She didn't want to be seen crying. So she decided to stay downstairs just in case Lincoln would show up. She knew it was a bunch of bull shit but it was worth the try.

Slowly sleep was overtaking her it was a long day after all. While she shut her eyes she heard a scream that startled her. She got off the couch and ran upstairs and saw Luan in Lincoln's room with a blade against her. Throat oh no this is not going to happen.

She quickly made her way towards the other girl tackling her in the process.  
" get off of me!!!" Luan screamed. Lynn was confused as to how no body else took notice of this. Luan kept resisting and looking for the blade luckily she was able to kick it away.

Eventually the Luan stopped resisting and started crying louder. Lynn wasn't an expert when it came to these things. So all she could do is hold her tight and to make sure she wouldn't try to harm herself. She really couldn't believe that her brother had been cutting himself. It was all their fault.

After of few more minutes of her crying eventually she gave in and went downstairs along with Lynn and together they sat on the couch and got ready to sleep.

" listen Luan tomorrow we'll convince mom and dad to let us go look for Lincoln." " promise?" " promise now let's get some sleep." Lynn said while hugging her sister as both of them drifted off to sleep.


	24. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.9

[ LINCOLN'S P.O.V ]

" hey Clyde what're you doing here?"  
" oh nothing I was just stopping by to let you know that me and Ronnie are getting married in a few weeks and would like if you and Sam would like to come.?" Lincoln was confused he felt his blood run cold. Ronnie and Clyde and him and Sam what?, was that even possible.

" hey look I know you've got a kid on the way but still it's worth a shot right?"

" wait is Bobby and Lori going to be there to?" At the mention Clyde's expression changed. " I'm sorry Lincoln but I have to do this." Lincoln was confused, and then he saw the gun.  
" Lori said I have to kill Sam and you but still a chance for you to come around and prove yourself." Lincoln felt weird even in his dreams his sister's were still assholes. This had to be a dream right?. He felt like had to defend Sam and her unborn child so without thinking he rushed towards his former friend knocking him down. Onto the living room floor. The gun had slid under the sofa so it was out of both of their reach.

He looked around for a weapon. It was a large vase. He still had Clyde pinned on the floor. All he had to do was get that vase and smash his brains in. He got up as fast as he can surprised at his own speed and grabbed the vase.

Before his former friend can move he smashed it on his head, luckily it didn't break there was blood but not enough he needed more: he wanted more. So he kept smashing it until there was nothing but gore left, the body beneath him twitched. Lincoln was exhausted but before he can take a break he felt a hand grab him. Looked at the body beneath him and was shock to see it was his mother. She looked at and he looked at. 

Then all of the memories flooded his mind, all the hardship he had to experience. This was a dream so he took no time and began to smash the vase on his mother, eventually breaking the vase itself. He began to laugh. 

This was a dream, maybe it didn't have to be. 

[ LUAN'S P.O.V ]

Luan was exhausted especially after last night. She was happy that her and Lynn were able to patch things up. She was still shocked at herself, was she really going to kill herself. 

She wasn't going to do it she just wasn't thinking right at the moment. She looked over to Lynn who was sleeping peacefully, she moved up carefully in hopes to not wake up her sister, to her success she didn't. She moved her sister's hair out her face and gave a small kiss on the cheek. She was a little excited since today they're going to search for their brother. 

Almost instantly the front door busted open causing Luan to look behind her in shock it was Lori. That's right she was at friend's house last night she just didn't think that she would end up sleeping over. Lynn was now awake as well. " woah what the heck is wrong with your hair.?" Lynn asked in shock.

Lori gave them both a look. They both knew that look very well.

Shut up or I will turn you into a human pretzel.

They decided to head to the kitchen and eat breakfast and get ready for the long day ahead of them.

[ ALBERT'S P.O.V ]

Luna was mine, but everytime that stupid bitch Sam would get involved. It's like he would lose Luna, he knew Luna was falling for him now all he had to do is come up with an idea and make it seemed that Sam killed herself due to bullying and then he can have Luna all to himself. He grabbed the pocket knife he had with him and took it out.

Sharp enough. He chuckled to himself Sam Sharp. 

He was now in front of her door. He knocked loudly enough hoping that she was actually home, he needed her out of the picture. 

" hell..." Was all she managed to say before punched her mouth. Finally nothing was going to get in his way. And Luna also said that her parents were outta town so they weren't a problem.

He was going to have fun.

[ LUNA'S P.O.V ]

Luna was frustrated. She tried calling Albert to hang out but he said he had business to handle, she didn't feel the need to ask what he had to do. But now it seems as if that was the best option.

Her little brother had gone missing. She decided to call Sam to relive some steam but nothing. She kept calling eventually giving up. She had to talk to Sam. 

But it just wasn't right, Sam loved and she loved Sam she just didn't want to be with her anymore. Maybe if she goes to the club house everything will be ok. Maybe she'll even find her brother.   


She doubt it's been about two days already. She was going downstairs to tell her parents that she was heading out. Most of the times she would just leave without saying anything due to her parents already knowing where she was headed but this time she felt the need to inform them due to the current situation.

As she made her way downstairs she saw Lynn and Luan heading out the front door, at least those two were getting along again. She made her way towards her parents room in the knick of time. She was going to enter but heard her mother crying.

" oh honey it's all our fault I called McBrides basically everyone I can think of and nothing. We're going to have to call the police, but I'm nervous cause they'll take the rest of our kids away if they find out really happened. We are such shitty parents." Luna was shocked to hear those words leave her mother's mouth. They were all shitty people.

All of them were to blame, even if Lynn started the whole thing they still added to the flames so it doesn't matter they were all at blame. She had to do something and do it quick. Lynn and Luan were already gone and Leni was in no mood to be bothered the only ones left that she knew she can count on were Lisa and Lucy. Before she can make a move she heard a slap.


	25. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.10

[ ALBERT'S P.O.V ]

The look on her face was worth it, she was going to get it. I wanted to take my time cutting her up really badly. At this point trying to make it look like a suicide was worthless. Blood was dripping from her mouth, I held her on the ground while I grabbed my pocket knife and began to whip around her face. " anything you want to say before I cut you up good.?" She looked at me and I waited for a response. " fuck you." Was all she said, before spitting at him and causing him to fallback. " that's disgusting I'm going to really hurt you."

He got up and made his way towards the kitchen. Lucky him she was in there. He must've really hit her hard she seemed to be out of it. He grabbed her by the hair dragging her causing the both of them to collapse. Now was his chance he jabbed his knife within her stomach causing her to scream out in pain. He was now on top of her again. She was trying to push him off but her strength was no match for him.

" please g-g-get off of." Albert was loving this he was getting closer sooner or later Luna will be all his and only his.

He raised his knife again getting ready to stab. That was until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck causing him to drop his knife and fall lifeless on the floor.

[ LUAN'S P.O.V ]

Luan and Lynn walked house to house in their neighborhood hoping to find their brother. Instead getting the exact opposite. 

They we're now at the park with one another sitting on the bench. " everything feels different right? It's like I don't know our family is breaking apart." Luan said while holding back tears she had cried enough.

" yeah I know how you feel. It sucks I feel bad and it is my fault, I wonder when we find how is he going to react and if he will ever forgive us." Explained Lynn. That was the main thing that was bothering her will he ever forgive them. It sucked hopefully things wouldn't get worse then what they already were. 

Lynn's phone went off. Luan looked at Lynn and felt worried upon seeing her face. " what's wrong Lynn is everything ok.?" Asked Luan. She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. Something wasn't good, did they find Lincoln. " we have to get home I'll iform you on the c'mon!!" Was the last thing Lynn had said before grabbing Luan's arm and yanking her. They ran towards home. 

Luan asking what had happened every second of the way.

[ LINCOLN'S P.O.V ]

After jabbing the screwdriver in the back of his neck and causing his death. I felt weird I felt lighter I felt like I can collapse at any given moment. But I didn't, I looked back to Sam who was twitching with fear. " are you ok?" My voice more raspy then usual. I need some water but there's more important things that need attending. " Y-Y-You killed him." She said panic evident in her voice. I couldn't help but smirk she was beautiful.

" he was trying to kill you but we have more important things to worry about like your stomach." Lincoln pointed out causing the other girl to look down at her wound. Lincoln knew what he had to do. He never personally stitched before but one time Lisa, had showed him how to just in case he had ever gotten injured. I moved foward and gave her my hand. She stared at me in fear. " c'mon enough of this I'll help you, he was going to kill you and let me help you with that before you bleed to death." I said while pointing to her wound. 

She was hesitant at first but eventually complied giving her hand and letting him carry her to her room. She didn't want to admit it but she was grateful that Albert was dead.

Thank you Lincoln.

[ LUNA'S P.O.V ]

Luna was shocked to hear a slap. She moved cautiously towards her parents room in hopes that she wouldn't be noticed. Before she can move any closer the door swung open revealing a very angry looking Lynn Sr.

What's going on Luna thought before she was violently shoved to the ground she looked up in terror to see her father standing above.

[ LYNN'S P.O.V ]

Once me and Luan arrived home we were both out of breath, I didn't want to believe it at all. The whole time Luan kept on asking what was wrong, I kept telling her that I'll inform her when we get home.

I wasted no time kicking the door to the house. Once inside I saw our mother trying to stop our father fron hitting Luna. 

What the hell is going on?!

This had to be a dream just a big bad dream. First Lincoln had run away and now their parents were fighting. Outta all her 13 years of life she had never seen her parents fight this way. Maybe this was their final straw and I caused it. 

I was knocked out of my thoughts as I heard a scream. Our father was pulling our mother's hair. " GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" I screamed as I looked for something to throw. I saw one Lana's rocks and picked it up and aimed towards our dad's head and threw it. It hit him right on the back of his head. I was happy but it quickly vanished as we were now left to deal with the consequences.

At this point every sibling was either in shock or tears as they looked at the scene in front of them. Their father their armor the man who was supposed to be defending was now their enemy.

What was happening, was this karma or was this just all a bad dream. Please wake up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped as it had shocked me . I looked and saw Luan giving me a face of sympathy. I shoved her hand off, this shocking Luan and ran upstairs. Passing by our father's body who now laid unconscious on the ground.

Please Lincoln come home I'm sorry please forgive us.

Please forgive.......me.


	26. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.11

[ RONNIE ANNE'S P.O.V ]

The midnight air made Ronnie Anne's skin shiver. She was being picked up from a sleepover by her brother who had just gotten out of work. 

But Bobby had to make a last minute stop at one of his late night job's. So this left her waiting outside. She had enough of this so decided to make her way inside of the store for some warm air. The worst thing was that they didn't have a car so they had to walk, their house wasn't that far but still. She was now walking through the aisles of the store while waiting for her brother to return. 

He was in the back helping one of the managers clean something up. She insisted for him to take her home but he said it would be quick and without further discussion he went on about his ways.

She stood there until she felt that she was shoved. " hey watch it I'm standing here I'm sure you can't be that blind." When she turned around she noticed instead of grown up it was kid about the size she was. He said nothing as she scolded him.

He was wearing a black hoody and his hands were covered with black gloves. She began to fill uneasy. She moved to another aisle but not to far so she can see what he was up to. She didn't want to be in the same store as a Robber.

He picked up a box of latex gloves and made his way to the counter where the cashier was. " can I have a lighter.?" Asked the unknown figure. 

Ronnie Anne felt her blood run cold that couldn't be him. He was still missing. She moved closer in oder to confirm her suspicious. " aren't you to young?" " whose the one spending their money me or you?" Retorted the boy. That was definitely him. How could she confront him she moved forward in hopes she can confront him that was until one of the store managers came out from the back and got in her way.

" damn it" she cursed under her breath she moved through another aisle and notice the boy was already leaving the store. She ran as fast as she can in hopes that she would catch up to him. " Lincoln!!" She screamed.

There was a possibility that wasn't him but it was worth the try, upon shouting his name the figure frozed but didn't turn around. It wasn't long before he continued walking. " hey Ronnie what're you doing it's freezing out here?" It was her brother. " Bobby we need to talk when we get home it's important." Bobby saw the look of seriousness on his younger siblings face and knew that this was serious.

" ok well lucky for you my friend will be driving us the rest of the way."

Ronnie was pleased to hear that. But she knew that this was just the beginning.

[ LINCOLN'S P.O.V ]

" Lincoln!!" Lincoln's blood ran cold at the sound of his name. It couldn't be possible, he had stopped moving. He wanted to turn around and look back at his former lover but he couldn't bring himself to do it so instead he continued hoping that she was mistaking him for someone else. Right now he had to get back to Sam and tend to her wounds.

The walk back wasn't that long but upon entering the house he was greeted by Marbles and the warm air. Sighing in relief he petted the dog and then made his way towards Sam's bedroom where she laid. He was able to stitch her up pretty good he was surprised at himself. But of course it wasn't easy.

She was there on her bed shaking, upon entering the room and turning on the light she stopped. " L-Lincoln is that you." She said her voice sounded more like a whisper.

" yeah it's me and I got some stuff. But how do you feel.?" Albert was in the back, after killing him, Lincoln had panicked and didn't know what to do so he decided to use that tarp and rap his body around in it. Now all he had to do was get rid of it. And he had just the place but he needed Sam to get better in oder for his plan to fully work. 

He had bought gloves for a reason there are for his bigger plan. And he also bought a lighter. It was to burn the body. Now for his plan to go smoothly he needed Sam back in good condition and for her to agree with him.

" yeah I'm just cold is all." She replied knocking Lincoln out of his thoughts. " well the heater is turned up all of the way." He informed her. She turned to her side grunting at the pain. " damn it." Was all she said.

" hey take it easy you don't want your stitches to pop." She looked at him as if she knew what she was doing but eventually gave up and stopped resisting.  
" where's my phone?" Lincoln remembered putting her phone on the charger in the living room but that's only because he couldn't really trust her just yet. " it's charging." He replied flatly. " can I get it?" He gave her look.

Sighing in frustration. " I'm not going to call the police or anybody if that's what you think so please can I get my phone." Sam said. " look I put it on as soon as I got back and not to mention it was cracked from earlier." Sam shivered at thoughts from earlier.

Giving up she decided to watch TV only to notice the TV remote out of reach and on her dresser. " can you get the remote for me.?" Lincoln looked to where she pointed and obliged. " here" was all he said before he began to leave the room. Sam noticed this and stopped him before he can go any further. " where are you going.?"

" oh I was going to take a nap in the living room." Lincoln explained noticing the girl's disappointed look.  
" just sleep in here there's enough room, and before you say anything I gave you permission and no it's not weird and I definitely don't mind and I'm not taking no as an answer." She explained immediately blushing as she realized she was asking to much of the boy.

Seeing as she wasn't taking no as an answer he moved into the bed. And sat there before she gave him some cover. Lincoln was panicking he had never been this close to girl older than him. 

" relax I'm not going to bite." She said as she turned her attention back to the TV watching one of her anime show's that he had remembered from that night.

He began to blush at the comment she made before. Luckily she was to into her show to notice. He laid back and began to relax. This was nice for once he felt at home." Thank you Sam." The girl turned her attention from the show to him giving him a questioning look.

" for what?" She asked. " well as you know that these last few day's had been awful for me and you're the only person who hasn't turned their back on me." He said smiling. She began to blush and moved a little closer. He seemed to have took notice of this, giving her look. " what I'm cold." Was all she said. She turned her attention towards the tv.

[ TWO HOURS LATER ]

Lincoln was still awake watching tv with Sam, they watched a scary movie and a few more of her anime shows. Lincoln loved her confidence. " so what did happen between you and your family.?" The question caught him off guard. He sighed. 

This was going to take forever.

[ LORI'S P.O.V ]

The next morning in the loud house was quiet with only a few sister's being up. After yesterday their father was no longer allowed in the house so he left and made his way towards a motel.

Their mother hadn't spoke to any of them since. She has been locked in her room and hasn't come out at all. This leaving Lori in charge. Suddenly her phone went, she has gotten a message from Bobby. 

Upon reading the message her blood ran cold. 

" sister meeting" was all she said before making her way upstairs. All the other sister's that were awake looked at each other confused before following their sister upstairs as well.


	27. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.12

[ LORI'S P.O.V ]

After all of the girls had assembled in her room, some confused other's wanting to head back to sleep. 

" why did you call one of these meetings.?" Asked Luna.

Lori ignored her and choosing instead to see if all sister's were accounted for. After realizing everyone was here she decided to speak. " guys what I'm about to tell is important very important and I need all of you to remain calm." 

Lori spoke in a stern voice, all of her sisters knew that this must've been important really important. Luna was the first to speak. " what is it?" She asked a bit curious as to what her sister had in mind. " a few minutes ago I got a text from Bobby and he told me that Ronnie had seen Lincoln last night." 

The whole room got quiet. The first one to speak was Lynn. " so why the heck didn't she stop him!!" Lynn asked angry that she didn't stop her brother. A few of the other sister's also nodded in agreement. " well I don't know" admitted Lori. Lori began to question herself as to why didn't Ronnie stop her brother. " I have an idea."

Everyone turned their attention to the four year old prodigy.

[ SAM'S P.O.V ]

Sam was exhausted, she spent most of her time last night awake. Watching movies and comforting Lincoln. She felt bad that his family would do such a thing. She felt even worse knowing that there was a dead body in her back yard. 

Lincoln was out at the moment walking Marbles she couldn't do it because of her stomach. She wasn't supposed to even be out of bed, but she was hungry. She felt the need to tell Lincoln to be careful out there. She didn't know why but she cares about the boy. She felt a smile creep onto her face at the thought of Lincoln.

Sure he was four years younger then her but still: love is love. Once again she put her hair in a ponytail. 

Just as she was finished her phone began to ring. Her heart had stopped who could it be. Upon seeing the caller ID she felt more at ease as well as angry it was Luna.

What the hell does she want. Sam thought to herself. Not wanting to draw any suspicion on herself she answered.

" hey Luna what's up?" " Sam can you please come over I need to talk to you important and also about our relationship." Luna said in a serious tone. Sam's heart beat had stopped at the mention of those words.

Sam began to panic. Her breathing began to pick up. " Luna I can't leave the house at the moment so can we please talk over FaceTime." Asked Sam hoping that Luna would agree. She did after a little bit of convincing.

[ 20 MINUTES LATER ]

Sam was heart broken, Luna admitted to cheating with him and that was dating for about two months. Luna didn't get to bring up the topic of her brother before Sam hung up it's not like it mattered she knew where he was.

Sam began to whimper again, she didn't want to cry cause everytime she did her stomach would hurt and Luna doesn't deserve those tears she knew what she was doing. Sam sighed in frustration. " I'm going to take a nap." She said but as she got up she went to the back of the house to where Albert's body was. She opened the door and smirked. 

Now where was that axe.

[ LYNN'S P.O.V ]

Lynn was angry that phone call got them nothing but two girls crying little baby's. Instead of worrying about their little brother they're worried about some dumb relationship. After Luna left, the rest of them were left speechless.

" I'm not about to sit here waiting for Lincoln to come back knowing full well that's not what's going to happen, he obviously wants nothing to do with us and to make matters worse we are all breaking apart." Lynn said earing the attention of every sibling in the room.

Before they can question her, she shut them down and continued. " Luna's obviously in no state to help, Leni won't even speak to no one mom we won't involve her in this and Lily is to young."  
  
Lynn explained.

" ok we can tell but what're you trying to say.?" Lori for the first time decided to speak up. But before Lynn can respond Luan had spoken up for her.

" what's she trying to say is that we need to split up and try to find Lincoln it's not the best plan but we can improvise if that's what it comes to."

After Luan explained what's going to happen shocking everyone in the room with her intelligence. 

Lori was ordered to check the Santiago household.

Lynn was ordered to check the McBrides house hold along with Lucy.

And since most of the other siblings were either to young or distressed this left Lynn to check Maggie's house once again believe or not. And the other's were forced to be left home along with their mother and two older sisters.

But before they left Lisa handed each of them a drone as small as a fly just in case decided to visit one of their houses or if he was already there and they decided to speak up for him.

Luan wasn't really going to Maggie's house she was really heading towards Sam's house. Because when they were on video chat Luan noticed an orange shirt. She didn't tell no one just in case and her goal was to not get caught.

Lynn was tired but there was a job at hand that needed to be done. Luckily for them it was only sunday. Even though school is tomorrow they still had a whole day ahead of them. 

It was all her fault she tried her best to knock those thoughts out of her head as she made her way to Lincoln's friends house in hopes that he was actually there. And if Clyde didn't speak she was going to deliver a whooping she needed some stress off of her shoulders any way and it had been a while since she last did anything sports related.

" hey Lynn?" It was Lucy who had spoken up knocking Lynn out of her thoughts. " yeah Lucy?". The gothic girl had a serious face before grabbing her older sister's hand moving in the opposite direction.

What was this all about? Wondered Lynn.


	28. The Opposite House ( Lincoln And Luna ) PT.1

It was finally that time of the year where the ground outside was covered in snow and the best thing to do was stay indoors where fire was and comfort of warm was presence.

Lincoln was downstairs making himself some cereal, and due to the fact that he was the first to wake up. It prompted him access to the TV. If his parents were to catch up at this time he would be in trouble but he didn't care, he was hungry. He sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. " hey I'm sleeping here." He jumped up in the process he had dropped his bowl on the rug beneath him. He let out a ball of curse words, instantly regretting it. 

He observed the couch and was surprised to see his sister Luna laying there. " Luna why are you sleeping downstairs?" She looked stressed more than usual and her long hair was pointing in all directions. " O-oh sorry I'll go to the bathroom." She stammered Lincoln was confused, and his brother instincts came into play. He grabbed her arm not to tight though. At first she tried to resist but his strength was far more superior then hers.

Thanks to his recent visits to the gym with Bobby. 

Seeing as there was no other way in getting out of this she decided to explain. " well Lucy and Leni kicked me out of my room they said Lana needed it for something so I slept downstairs." She explained.

Lincoln was furious, his older sisters had a thing for picking on Luna because she was the quietest one here.

They would say how she had no talent and how she was no use to this family. Well technically Leni would say that after all she was the meanest sister. 

But personally he liked Luna she was cool and fun and even calm under heavy pressure. Lincoln would always find himself standing up for Luna everytime she would get bullied it made no sense all she ever do was read her book. Sometimes I would join but my sports activities would sometimes get in the way. 

An idea had made it's way into Lincoln's head. " hey look you could use some sleep so go to my room and I would speak to Leni and Lucy later." He informed.

She smiled at him and gave him a tight hug. She then made her way upstairs to his room and shut the door, now Lincoln's full attention was the stain on the rug.

How would he get it out off there.

An idea popped up into his head. He knew one other sibling that was always awake at this time.

Lola.

She was the smartest one so hopefully she can come up with some potion that he could use to get the stain out of the rug.

But first he had to put the plate in the sink.

After asking Lola for help and successfully cleaning up the stain he once again made his way towards the kitchen. This time a few of his other siblings were awake.

He's been with the Loud's for about 2 years now and got use to their quirky personalities and behavior. It didn't bother him at all in fact it was amusing at times to see the sisters argue.

First we had Lori who was as dumb as a bag of acorns: but beware she had a habit or surprising you with the knowledge to certain things once she even outsmart Lola.

Next we had Leni. She was nice at times when she felt like it and most times she could be the meanest person there. Lincoln never really liked her but had no personal feelings against her.

Then there was the quiet peace keeper Luna. She seemed to be the only one who would try and hold peace between all her sisters, and most times she would get chewed out for it. But Lincoln personally liked her. Like really liked her, even though it felt wrong he was never really blood related to begin with. But besides that her long hair and her freckled face were both things to joy.

Then there was Luan the prankster. She was a known to make horrible puns not that he would ever say that to her face. He didn't want to deal with her pranks on april fools.

There was also Lynn. The rocker, she was chill most of the time and really didn't bother anyone unless when she was playing her music. 

Lucy was the gothic of the bunch, she was the only sister who'd actually hang with Luna due to their interests of books. 

Lola was the smart one, she was only six and can already solve 12th grade math problems.

Then their was her twin Lana: she was the pageant queen and the mean one out of the two. She was annoying most of the time always bossing someone around.

Then Lisa: The one who loved animals and loved making mud pies for some reason.

Lily was just Lily and was also the youngest one of the bunch. She hated her diaper and Lincoln found that out the hard way.

Then there was Lincoln the sports star of the bunch: he loved sports of all kinds except golf it was boring.

Lincoln was knocked out of his thoughts as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his his foster mother behind him giving him a smile.

" so Lincoln when's your next game?" Asked his mother. " yeah champ we can't wait to celebrate." His father said as he sat down followed by all of the sisters. " To be honest I have to talk to the coach he still hasn't informed us, but I'll let you know when it comes up." 

He explained they nodded in understanding and dug into all of their foods. Lincoln declined his food and just sat there conversating with the family. 

" heys where Luna?" Asked their father. " she's probably stuck in her book." Leni said earing a few chuckles from around the table.

Their mother sighed in frustration. " I told that girl to not stay up reading that book." She said, Lincoln felt bad for her.

" I'll go check on her and make sure she's ok after all she had a reason to sleep in." Lincoln said sending a glare towards Lana and Leni.

Rita gave a confused glare towards her daughters but eventually agreed with Lincoln. 

Lincoln ran upstairs towards his room and it opened it quietly. 

He stared at the sight in front of him and was in awe. Luna slept peacefully on his bed, her book on his desk. Her long hair looking messier then earlier but she still looked beautiful in his eyes.

He saw one of Luan's comedy props, and instantly a smirk came onto his face. 

He was going to do a friendly prank on Luna. He grabbed the prop which was a spider that looked real. It gave him chills picking up the item, but he went along with it and placed it on the bed beside the girl.

He tapped her and luckily for him she was a light sleeper. She stirred awake sleep still evident in her eyes. " hey Luna mom said to come downstairs for breakfast." He said while trying to contain his smile. She looked around and once her eyes laid upon the prop she shot off the bed and shoved him out the way and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Lincoln let out a laughter and made his way towards the bathroom to comfort his sister.

He knocked once.

Nothing

He knocked again and heard the door unlock. She poked her head out and Lincoln felt as if his heart had popped in his chest she looked so innocent.

" Lincoln are you ok?" Lincoln was brought back into reality at the sound of her voice. " yeah sure Luna." Well I'm going to take a quick shower so can you please do me the favor and watch over my food.?" Luna asked. " yeah sure you can count on me." He said with pride and confidence, he was determined to protect his allies food. 

He turned around as the door shut and made his way downstairs as he heard Luna ask something about spare clothes in here.

They all had spare clothes located within the bathroom in case of an emergency. 

Once downstairs Lincoln made his way into the kitchen where his father and mother were still at along with Leni, Lola and Lana as well as Lily who was still in her high chair.

His mother noticed his presence and smiled. " oh hey honey where's your sister.?" Rita asked. " she's in the shower and I'm going to watch her food until she gets down here." He said.

" aww that's very sweet of you but just to let you know her food will get cold." His mother said. He didn't care though cause if it did then he'll take her out to eat. In fact he wanted to spend the rest of the day with her. 

Leni noticed her brothers smile and grew curious, the only time any boy would smile like that is if they had a crush on a female. 

Lincoln has a crush on a girl?!!

The thought made Leni excited and she decided to press him. 

" so Lincoln who's the lucky gal?" She asked knocking her brother out of his thoughts and grabbing the attention of every one at the table.

" what?" Was all Lincoln said. Leni gave him a look. " your thinking about a girl I know that look." She explained.

She wasn't wrong but he was smarter than to admit it regardless of how much they pressed him. " nah you got it all wrong, it's the new sandwich they have on the menu that I'm hungry for." Lincoln said in his most convincing voice. Most seemed to buy it as his parents just chuckled and the other siblings just went back to doing what they were doing, all except Leni.

Leni knew there was something up but didn't want to push it he will come clean eventually they always do.

Lincoln heard the door upstairs open and now heard footsteps descending downstairs. It was Luna surprising enough her hair wasn't wet but it looked neat again. 

She smiled at Lincoln and sat down next to him. 

" Hey honey how did you sleep?" Their mother asked, at the question Luna's smiled disappeared. " fine mom." She answered Lincoln put his hand on her leg causing her to shiver. Their mother just nodded and made her way towards the living room to check on the rest of the siblings. While their father made his way to their room.

Leni was to busy texting on her phone to say anything. Lincoln looked at Luna admiring her beauty. 

Her long hair.

Her freckled face.

She was beautiful.

Luna was eating and looking at the ceiling, Luna had a phone but never used it, she would always stay glued to her book.

" so Luna any plans today?" Lincoln asked Luna.

Luna was shocked to hear him ask her of all people what she wanted to do today considering no one was ever interested into what she did, which was fine by her.

" oh after breakfast I'm going to the library." She said while smiling.

Lincoln felt like he could explode at any given moment. " sweet you mind if I join I have a project coming up for social studies and I need help?" Lincoln asked.

Luna's eyes shot wide, Leni stopped texting on her phone and the rest gave him a questioning look. 

He looked at them. " what? I'm bored and I thought that what better person to chill with then Luna." Lincoln informed in hopes that no one would catch on.

Luna gave him a look and smiled and nodded in approval.

Lincoln got up gave a victory dance. 

Leni was curious.

" ok just let me know when you're heading out I'm going to my room." Lincoln said as he dashed out the kitchen and up the stairs into his room.

Along the way he saw Lori bump into the wall.

" hey how that get their?" He hear Lori ask in confusion.

Lincoln looked for his coat and found it under his bed.

He heard his door opened and paid no mind to whoever it was until they tapped him on his shoulder. Turning around Lincoln came face to face with Luna.

" so what are you planning?" 

Lincoln was taken back by the sudden question. 

" what do you mean?"

He tried to play it off.

" Is it a problem that I want to chill with you?" 

" for one no it's not, but when you're trying to play a prank on me then yes it is. And secondly you don't have a project." She said with a stern look on her face.

Shit he was caught in the act. But he still wasn't going to admit anything to her. " listen I just want to chill with I feel bad over what happend last night so I thought that I'll spend the day doing whatever you like." 

He said hoping that she would buy it.

" that's sweet and weird but your funeral because there's no noise allowed at the library as you already know." She said in her raspy voice.

Lincoln loved it and was happy but also a bit disappointed since the library wasn't the best place to work out in.

Pushing those thoughts aside he thought about the good things only, like how he was going to be spending a day doing things she liked.

Finally putting on his coat and making his way downstairs he saw Luna in her black coat. She looked amazing.

" good you're ready well let's go."

Upon heading outside into the cold air he saw the rest of his family in the van or as the family would say " Vanzilla ".

I guess they were all heading out for the day. Lincoln sat all the way in the back along with Luna and Lori.

Lori seemed to be sleeping, weird but he paid no mind as his attention was now on Luna who was reading a book.

" ok kids buckle up cause first we're going to drop off Lana at one of her pageants and then Leni at her friends house. And the rest we'll mention on the way." Their father explained the kids all nodded.

Lincoln looked out the window at the house, and then at the snow that littered the ground. 

He didn't know why but he loved winter and no it wasn't because of school being canceled it was because no one would really be around.

Wow he was starting to sound like Lucy. He chuckled at his thoughts.

" what's funny?" Luna asked Lincoln. Lincoln turned his attention to her and shrugged his shoulders. He felt sleepy for waking up so early. 

" hey Lincoln I just wanted to say thanks for letting me sleep in your room your bed was comfortable." She said as she looked at him.

Lincoln smiled and punched her leg not to hard though. " no problem sis that's what I'm here for." Lincoln said as he flexed off his small muscles.

Luna rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book. Lincoln was able to catch a glimpse of her smile that she tried to hide. 

Lincoln decided that he would get some shut for the time hopefully no one would try and prank him. Lucky for him Luan was all the way up front bothering Lola.

He pulled his hoodie over his head and shut his eyes. 

Soon sleep overcame him.

Lincoln slept peacefully that's until he felt a sting on his face. Slowly his eyes opened revealing Luna above him.

" c'mon we're here and your wasting time sleeping." Luna said.

Lincoln wiped the sleep out of his eyes and observed his surroundings. Sure enough they were at the library.

He made his way out and Luna followed behind.

Their parents waved good bye to them as they drove out of the parking lot and into traffic.

Lincoln turned around and noticed Luna was already inside.

He made his way and approached Luna, she looked up from the book she was reading and gave him a questioning look.

" what?" Was all she said as she went back to reading her book.

Lincoln sighed in frustration. " nothing." Was all he said as he made his way towards the computers. 

Luna just shrugged.

Once he was at the computers he saw that there was only two others around.

He made his way and sat on the bean bag. The two other kids took notice and stopped their conversation. " oh shit is that you Lincoln?" Asked the female.

Lincoln knew her from the other 5th grade class, her name was Ronnie Anne Santiago. She was cute especially since she was Spanish the way her hips moved and her attitude just added to the cake.

Then there was one of her friends his name was Clyde McBride. Lincoln had only ever talked to him a handful of times but he was actually chill.

" so what are you doing in a library?" Asked Ronnie.

" oh I'm here with my sister and just chilling how about you guys what're you doing here?" He asked.

Clyde was the first to speak up. " oh well we're just chilling ourselves, say I bet you can't throw this book in that cart over there." Clyde said while motioning towards a cart filled with books. Lincoln took this as a challenge.

He gladly accepted the challenge and retrieved the book and aimed it towards the cart. " he's probably going to miss." Ronnie said from behind him.

He chuckled he had this. Or so he thought. 

Once he tossed it the book flew passed the cart and hit the librarian.

His smile vanished. He ducked in hopes that she would not notice it was him. 

It was to late as he heard footsteps approaching. Together all three of them moved swiftly to the back of the library, in hopes that they would lose her.

To their luck they did for now. That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He prepared for the worse and turned around only to be shocked at who it was. 

It was Luna and for the first time it looked like the most calmest and nicest Loud would actually kill someone.

Gulping he tried to play it off.

But before he can speak he felt a slap across his face, the two behind him gasped in horror. The slap wasn't that painful but it still packed a punch.

" what is wrong with you if she finds out who threw that book she would kick us out the library and ban us. And you know how much I love this place."

Said Luna her voice a whisper the whole time but he knew that it contained venom.

Before he can speak once again he was cut off but this time by an intercom.

He didn't even knew they had those in public library's.

After the librarian confronted him and his friends after checking video footage they were told to leave. And since Luna was with she was told to.

Now they all sat outside in the cold waiting for pick up. Lincoln felt horrible for what he had done.

Luna hasn't spoken to him since.

Great Lincoln now she doesn't want to even look at you anymore. Before he can let his thoughts over come him he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around to see who it was, it was Ronnie. " hey loser it was pretty fun what you did back there and I just wanted to say if you ever want hang out call me." She said as she handed Lincoln a piece of paper with her number on it.

Before he can respond she and Clyde had already began to walk away. Ronnie Anne punching Clyde along the way.

Now it was just Luna and Lincoln.

He scooted closer to her and she scooted away. Once again he scooted closer and she scooted away, only this time falling into a pile of snow.

Lincoln couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene. 

While he was to busy laughing be didn't notice the snow ball that was heading his way until he was practically choking on it.

There was still laughing all though it wasn't his. It was Luna and she was laughing.

Finally removing the rest of the snom from within his mouth. " challenge accepted." Before Luna can process what was happening she was tackled into the snow.

Both were laughing and shoving one another into the snow until a certain pulled up and honked the horn.

It was Leni in vanzilla.

" hey you two stop flirting and get in mom and dad are waiting for a pick up." She said.

Lincoln felt his cheeks heat up and realized that he was on top of Luna.

He didn't notice because he was caught in the moment.

Luna to blushed as she stammered to talk. " L-Leni it's not what it looks like."

" to be honest I don't care what it is just get cause if I get in trouble because of you two you're not going to like what I have in store for you two." She said in a menacing tone causing chills to erupt through out their bodies.

Instantly Lincoln and Luna dashed into the van with dusting the snow off and shut the door.

Lincoln was still smiling while Luna tried to play it off as if she were mad.

Vanzilla pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to pick up their parents.

After Leni had picked up both of their parents, they made their way back home.

Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about Ronnie Anne and how she had given her phone number. He smiled like a big dummy and soon every one caught on.

" what's making you so happy back there?" Asked Lynn Sr.

Lincoln smiled even wider grabbing the attention of Leni, luckily for them she was no longer driving as their mother had taken the wheel due to the snow.

" oh a friend just gave me her number." Lincoln said while still maintaining the same dumb smile.

His father chuckled and gave him a thumbs up while Leni looked like she could pounce at him at any given second. " I told you there was a girl involved." She said before turning her attention back to her phone.

As for Luna she looked disinterested in the conversation, choosing to stare outside instead.

Lincoln took notice of this and confronted her. " hey Luna you ok looks like somethings bothering?" He asked.

She sighed and gave him a wary look.

" did you forget earlier?" 

The thoughts of them getting kicked out soon flooded in.

Feeling guilty Lincoln was determined to make it up to her. " oh I'm sorry please forgive and just so you know regardless of what you say I'm going to give you a foot massage." He said smiling once again.

She smiled and looked away. Lincoln found this adorable and began to tickle her.

Leni took notice of this but said nothing, just siblings being siblings she thought to herself.

After they've finally reached home Leni was the first to exit the vehicle soon followed by their parents but not before they informed them to lock the doors. 

Lincoln asked if he can speak to Luna in private. 

Luna was confused as to what he had on mind but decided wait until he was ready.

" look Luna I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier and for the rest of the day I'm willing to help you with whatever regardless of what you say." 

He explained. Luna was about to decline but was interrupted. " and I love you." He said smiling.

Lincoln cursed himself at what he had just said. Hopefully she would take it as a normal " I love you " and nothing else he wasn't ready.

She looked at him flabbergasted.

" I love you to Lincoln and thank you but I'm just going to chill the rest of the day." She said.

At those words Lincoln seemed disappointed but decided to stay silent. Luna caught on to this and knew that she messed up. All he wanted to was make up for earlier. 

And nothing else right?

Before she can explain his phone began to ring.

Lincoln gave a confused expression before finally answering the call. 

" hello who's this and how did you get my number?" Lincoln was confused he had never seen this number before.

A laugher was heard on the other end of the line. 

" it's me Ronnie Anne loser." 

Lincoln felt himself relax a bit at the mention of the other girl. " wassup Ronnie what do you want?" He asked.

It took awhile before a response finally came. " oh I was just wondering if you wanted to chill at the movies later?" Lincoln was tempted, he did want to spend time with Ronnie and get to know her better, so without much thought he accepted.

Little did he know not he was in for a surprise.

After accepting and having a little friendly chat they had hung up.

He totally forgot that Luna was still in the car. " oh hey sorry for wasting your time but let's head in and read books." Lincoln said as he unbuckled his seat belt and headed inside leaving Luna alone in her thoughts.

Luna knew about situations like those when a female wants to chill at the movie, is her way of trying to do something else.

Luna as Lincoln's older sister had to stop him before things would go any further. 

That was her job as his guardian after all.

She too exited the vehicle. Making her way inside.

Once inside she was greeted with warm air.

Looking she noticed that Lincoln wasn't downstairs amd luckily for her not all of her siblings were back yet. So they shouldn't be a problem.

If he wasn't downstairs that means he was upstairs. Quickly she ran up the stairs and bumped into someone along the way. 

Causing her to trip and fall back down the stairs, before she fully comprehend what was happening her vision began to blur.

Luna's eyes fluttered open, she was confused what had happened and where was she looking around she noticed that once again she was in her brothers room.

Suddenly a piercing pain shot through her head causing her let out a whimper. The pain was to much that she felt nauseous. 

She looked around in panic as she knew she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom time there for she looked around and saw nothing. 

Seeing as there was no other option she made her way towards the window and opened it and let everything out.

After she was done she took time to observe her surroundings and took note that it was now mid night.

Lincoln.

Her eyes shot wide as she began to panic Lincoln wasn't in his room and she remembered the call he had received earlier.

Oh no it can't be.

She kept denying it hoping that her brother was that stupid to lose his virginity as such a young age. She looked around his room for her phone but found nothing.

She didn't bother checking downstairs as she knew it was a waste of time Lincoln was weird. He was like every boy. When a girl offered them something they would gladly accept it.

She looked at the clock on his desk and noticed that it was only 10:23 PM. Which meant that he was still at the movies. Searching his desk for her phone she noticed a note.

Her eyes shot wide upon reading.

He apologized for bumping into her earlier and causing her to pass out. And he also informed her that he thought he hurt her so he had to be alone for some time and that he would be home sometime during midnight.

Her blood began to boil. 

No No No. 

This had to be a dream some dumb girl was about to take something special away from her young brother she was suppose to be there for him. 

But she failed, soon the anger began to fade away and was replaced by sorrow. She felt worthless she failed.

Tears began to make their way down her freckled cheeks. Her head began to hurt again all this was making her tired. 

She decided she'll sleep on the floor it was her fault she failed.

Don't worry she'll help him every step of the way he was hers and hers only that was her little peanut and she had to defend him.

Eventually she fell into a deep slumber.

Lincoln sat through the whole movie his mind set on one thing: his sister Luna.

He felt bad he was in such a rush to get something to eat that he didn't notice her until she fell down the stairs he panicked badly and brought her to his room and made her comfortable as possible. He was also upset since he didn't get to spend time with her as he planned.

Eventually he had received a text message from Ronnie Anne informing him that she was on her way to pick him up. At first he didn't want to leave Luna's side but he was scared so instead he went along with Ronnie to the movies.

Throughout the whole thing he hadn't said a thing. Ronnie Anne eventually picked up on this and decided to cheer him up after he explained what had happened. She put her hand between his leg.

At first he was hesitant but eventually went along with it.

She didn't care that she was only 11 she had watched enough porn to know what to do.

She was going to blow his world.

No like literally.

A boulge began to form in his pants and she smiled.

She kept touching it until another idea had popped into her head. Without second thoughts she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the theater. 

Ignoring his questions and pleas to slow down she wanted him. 

And she knew he wanted her.

They were now in the bathrooms that were empty. She quickly unbuckled his pants.

And there it was sticking out it was normal size for his age. But instead of analyzing she began sucking it like crazy.

His breath began to pick up. He felt something it felt as he needed to pee.

Ronnie noticed that he was getting ready to cum, but she wasn't letting go anywhere until she felt it for herself.

She stopped sucking which slightly disappointed the boy but little did he know he was in for something better.

She unzipped her pants an pulled them, looking back at the boy who was in complete shock at what he saw.

They were inside a stall at the movies fucking. He thought for a second before putting it in.

He was enjoying this so much the sensation he felt was amazing he felt like he wanted to pee again but ignored it and kept pounding the spanish girl in front of him.

He let loose he was scared he just peed inside of her. He said to himself.

She to stopped and noticed, slowly turning around she gave the boy a look.

" What did you do?"

Luna laid there comfortably on the floor she was surprised at how soft it was. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't on the floor any and instead was on the bed again.

She moved to get up before noticing someone's arms around she panicked who was it who could it be?

She turned around the best that she can and saw that it was Lincoln who laid there. A look of distress on his face.

Was he ok?

Luna used all the force she could muster and pushed her brother off the bed. Maybe it was a liitle to much force.

The boy grumbled something she couldn't make out and gave the culprit a scowl.

His face then softened upon realizing who it was.

" sorry Luna." Was all he said the other girl said nothing as she then sat down beside her brother. " Lincoln where were you last night?" She asked in a lecturing voice causing Lincoln to flinch.

Her look didn't soften she was determined to get an answer right here and now. She was only doing this cause she cared.

Sighing seeing there was no way out this Lincoln began to speak up and explain. 

" Luna this is going to take awhile." He said.

He also going to tell her that he may have cummed in a girl? He asked himself.

He did trust Luna.

Well here goes nothing.

Little did he know that 11 year olds can't get pregnant not that it makes it right to still have sexual intercourse at such young age.


	29. Valentine's Day Fiasco Pt.1

There was only three days until Valentine's day, and Lincoln was out of luck. Ever since Ronnie Anne had moved away things have been strange between them.

That was until Ronnie Anne called and informed Lincoln that they no longer could be together. 

Lincoln was devastated but of course he wouldn't show how much it pains him. Ronnie said she had found someone that she can talk to, she said she still would love to be friends with him. Lincoln being Lincoln agreed, but after awhile he had stopped talking to her.

Lori was lucky she knew how to drive which meant that her and Bobby could spend days with each other. Lincoln wanted to ask to tag along for he can see Ronnie Anne but instead was declined. Now it wasn't important anymore since he was single.

He thought he would be happy with all his alone time. Well that was until he had to miss the couples dance that his fifth grade class was hosting and then there was that time when everyone had a date to the movies and he went alone.

He was frustrated and to make matters worse Valentine's day was around the corner which meant that all of his sisters had dates well most but you get the point.

Lori was the only one who was going to be absent as her and Bobby were heading to some fancy place around where Bobby lives.

Luna had Sam.

Luan had Benny.

And Leni had Chaz. Even Lucy had a date, Lynn said Valentine's were for wimps and that she would be at the gym with Margo.

Lincoln sighed again he had no one.

Out every girl who was once on him now has a date. All this thinking was making him hungry maybe a snack would take his hunger away.

Making his way downstairs he took note that he was home alone. Maybe luck was on his side now he would just eat some cereal to tone his hunger down.

But upon opening the fridge he saw that it was practically empty. 

Great what was he suppose to eat now.

Slamming the fridge shut he decided he would just take a walk around the neighborhood. Clyde was out at the moment which is weird because every time Lynn would leave he would be unavailable.

Shoving those thoughts out of his head he then opened the front and exited the Loud House. 

Once outside he noticed that the sun was already going down. Where was his family?

Walking down the sidewalk that led to the park he saw a few boys he knew that went to his school with girls.

Wow everyone is really taking this Valentine's day serious he said to himself as he continues to walk towards the park.

Finally arriving at the park Lincoln notices how deserted it is.

" where is everybody?" He asks himself as he makes his way towards the swings. When suddenly a bird flew by and began a pooping spree luckily Lincoln was able to avoid the attack but at a cost as he collided with another person causing the both of them to trip.

Grunting in pain Lincoln got up and rubbed his head which he was pretty sure had a bump. " no way."

Lincoln looked down only to see a girl that he must've collided with laying there giving him a glare. 

" oh my bad I didn't see you there." Lincoln said after letting out a nervous chuckle.

" clearly." The girl responded in a snarky tone. After looking at the girl she seemed familiar to Lincoln.

" hey haven't I see you somewhere before?" The girl looked at him and sent him a scowl. " yeah you remember you almost ruined my birthday party?"

Suddenly it all came to him this was that girl he and Luan had helped during her birthday party which he almost ruined.

" oh right I'm really sorry about that but." Lincoln said nervously as the emo girl glared daggers at him. Wanting to release tension Lincoln decided to start a conversation. " so why are you here and not with your date or friends?"

The girl's glare seemed to have soften at the mention of date and made her way towards the swings. After sitting down she began to glare daggers once again.

" not everyone loves Valentine's day you know?, how about you Loud why aren't you with your friends at some geek convention?"

Asked the emo girl.

Now it was Lincoln's turn to scowl. " First off it's not geeky and at least it's appealing compare to whatever you have going on there." Lincoln responded. 

The other girl stared in shock. " what did you just say?!!" Lincoln backed in fear only to regain his composure.

" all I'm saying it's not for geeks and you should attend one and may you'll change your mind." The girl scoffed before looking back at the boy. " like I would ever surround myself with little dirty kids who do nothing but read baby books." She shot back.

Sighing in defeat Lincoln decided it was best if he would just leave.

" well whatever your life is your life enjoy." He said as he began to walk towards the exit of the park leaving the girl alone.

After the short walk home Lincoln noticed a few of his sisters by the front door. Running to meet up with them, he then noticed the happiness that each of them displayed.

" hey guys what your doing?" Lincoln asked. 

Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lynn smiled at him. 

This only confusing the boy.

" what's with the smiles?" Asked Lincoln.

Luna began rummaging through her book back grunting in frustration as she couldn't find what she was looking for.

After what seemed like two minutes or more she finally sighed in relief and pulled out some paper.

Handing the paper to Lincoln, he observed and he stared in awe at the paper. While looking at the paper he heard a snicker and pun from Luan and Lynn.

" so what do you think bro it's amazing right it's me Sam, Lucy and her boyfriend Rocky and then there's Leni and Chaz as well as Luan and Benny and finally Lynn and..." Luna was interrupted as a punch was delivered to her shoulder from Lynn. " A-And that's it how about you linky, you have a date?" Asked Luna.

At the mention of date Lincoln's body froze, he didn't have a date and his sisters had gotten all of them a trip to some romantic camping spot.

Lincoln tried to find a way out of his predicament. " what about Lisa, Lana, Lola and Lily who's going to watch them?" Asked Lincoln.

" oh don't worry abou them mom and dad will, so how about you answer my question who are you bringing along?"

Lincoln seeing no other way to get out of this sighed in defeat that was until he saw Lori walking up the drive way along with Bobby.

" sorry guy's but Leni tripped and thought she was flying." Lori said catching the attention of all his siblings.

Suddenly Leni appears, making rotor sounds as she mimics an airplane.

" oh would you cut it off Leni your not an airplane for crying out loud!!" Lori screamed in frustration.

Upon hearing this Leni spoke once again. " may-day may-day this is Loud fortress we are crash landing in sector 0." Said Leni as she made her way into bush. 

Everyone snickered at their sisters ridiculousness with the exception of Lori even Bobby had joined in.

Upon noticing this Lori began to smile mischievously before speaking up.

" oh what a sad story I hope the thousands of spiders in that bush don't bite you." Lori explained as she began to laugh uncontrollably, farting in the process. Everyone began to back away in disgust. " I-I-It was the slippers!." She shouted as she moved towards the door while blushing. " SPIDERS!!!" Everyone has turned their attention towards a running Leni. Lincoln backed away as she ran straight for Lori finally busting through the door breaking the lock and knocking down Lori along the way.

Once Lori fell she once again farted.

But before she can explain herself Lynn had decided to speak up. " say sis tell me your secret?" Said Lynn as she began to laugh only for Lori to give chase around the house.

Bobby, Luan and Luan made their way as well while Lucy seemed to have disappear long ago.

Probably found her own way into the house.

Lincoln inspected the lock and noticed that the whole thing was busted.

Looks like a job for Lana, but was Lana even home?. 

Shrugging it off he to made his way inside only to see a stressed Bobby holding back a furious Lori and Leni who was now suffering from what seemed to be a panic attack.

Luna and Luan then attempted to calm her down. Lincoln made his way upstairs so he can avoid their conflict.

Upon entering his room he sighed in pleasure. " So are you going to answer the question?" The voice had caused Lincoln to jump up like a cat. 

He looked at the figure who was no other then Lucy, that's right he had forgotten about Lucy.

" what question Lucy?" Askes Lincoln hoping that she would leave his room.

" the question about your date, I noticed how you never answered Luna's question and then Lori had appeared you took that as an opportunity to step out of the spotlight." Explained Lucy.

Lincoln was at a stalemate: should he tell his sister the truth or should he brush it off as nothing.

Lincoln thought it over long and hard and eventually played it off as he had nothing to wear. Luckily Lucy was convinced and she decided to look into what he should wear.

Lincoln felt a sign of relief over come him as she left his room, but that suddenly vanished upon realizing that he still didn't have a date.

Maybe he should act like that Maria or whatever her name was again. She said she wasn't into Valentine's day maybe he should act and feel the same.

Lincoln undressed himself and got into bed in his underwear, he then covered himself and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lincoln was still in his room but couldn't get any sleep due to noise in the hallway.

Looks like his sisters were already up and about, probably fighting to see who gets to the bathroom first.

Lincoln got out of bed seeing that he wasn't going to get any shut eye.

But instead of waiting to use the bathroom he went downstairs towards the living when he noticed Lynn on her phone.

Hiding behind the sofa he decided to eavesdrop on Lynn's conversation, he knew that it wasn't right but it was only fair since they always did it to him.

" No Clyde I'm not wearing a dress we're going camping for crying out loud!" 

Clyde? What does he have to with this.

It all made sense now: Lynn punching Luna in the arm.

Clyde was Lynn's date.

Before he can process anything he moved back bumping into the table that was for some reason in the living room.

The noise caused Lynn to finish her conversation and hang up the phone. Turning around her eye's landed on a scared Lincoln.

" LINCOLN?!!" 

Meanwhile Maggie had just finished waking up and was now eating her cereal, that was beginning to turn mushy.

Sighing she pushed her bowl away from her and sat there lost in thought.

Everyone was all buddied up with someone and she was single.

The images of yesterday flashed back into her head. As she recalled Valentine's day was for " wimps ".

She didn't want to admit it but she wished she had someone she can cuddle up with as well. 

But no instead she sat inside pitying herself like a little toddler.

She then got up and put her bowl of cereal in the sink and made her way towards her room.

Once inside she hopped on her bed and decided that she'd play one of her games. 

And she called that Loud kid a " geek" when she to was also interested in games and comics. Of course she would never admit that though. She decided that instead of playing video games she just watch the new episode of Ace Savvy.

After about a few hours she decided that she'd just take a walk around the park. Her mother wouldn't be home from work in awhile meaning she can do whatever she wanted.

After putting on her black checkered jacket and her black ripped jeans along with her black air forces, she then exited the house and made her way to the park.

Along the way she found herself getting hungry so she decided to make her way towards the store.

While on her way she passed a certain house that everyone in Royal woods Knew very well the " Loud House ".

Everyone knew it because of all the noise the would be heard from within it, not to mention all of the mess that stood out all the way towards the street.

Upon passing it Maggie noticed an Ace Savvy comic book laying on the ground, capturing her interest she picked it up and observed it. 

" C'mon Lynn I swear I didn't hear anything!".

She looked up just in time to notice the white haired boy flying towards her after being shoved.

Luck wasn't on her side as he collided with her knocking both of them down.

" And next time Lincoln I will hang you from a tree!!" 

Maggie heard a door shut and the boy got up throwing apology after apology at her. 

But she was furious her shoe had a scuff on it now.

She got up and began to glare daggers at the boy before noticing how beat up he looked. 

Flinching away from the other in fear that she would also give him a beating.

Once there was a good distance between the two Lincoln looked up and noticed that it was the girl from yesterday. She looked different she looked cute.

What was he saying she was older then you.

Yeah but by two years weirdo.

" what's wrong with you?" The question brought Lincoln back into reality, he then looked up and notice the girl now moved closer.

Oblivious to what she had asked him, he decided that he'd explain to her his situation in hopes that she'll forgive hin for damaging her shoes.

After explaining to her what had happened he'd expected some sympathy but instead was met with a dull expression. 

" that sucks to know but I have my own problems to deal with." She said as she shoved right passed him.

Unbeknownst to her back up wallet had fallen, Lincoln took notice of the wallet and picked it only to see that it was an Ace Savvy wallet.

And I'm the geek?, Lincoln thought to himself while he chuckled.

I have to give it to her.

Lincoln turned around and saw that the girl was no longer around. 

Great more hard work.

Not to mention he wasn't fully dressed he looked crazy. But nevertheless the he was determined to give her back her wallet.

Running down the sidewalk in hopes that he would find her, he then saw her entering the store. 

He then Continued to run down the hill towards store avoiding the looks that he had received from people around him.

Maggie entered the store still angry from earlier. Great now her shoes were fucked.

The only reason why she didn't raise hell was because it looked like he he already received a beating from one of his sisters.

It's not because she pitied him.

Hell no Maggie never pitied anyone right?.

After grabbing a bag of Doritos and a sprite she then made her way to the front. " that would be 2.24$." The store owner said.

Maggie was already frustrated due to the fact that the Doritos price changed once again. 

To make matters worse she noticed that she didn't have her wallet with her.

" ma'am your wasting my time" the owner said with a board tone. Maggie gave a nervous chuckle as she continued to look for her wallet.

Giving up she then was heading back to put back the items that she was going to purchase only to earn an annoyed glare.

" hey you, you dropped her wallet!"

Looking at the person shouting she was surprised that it was the boy from earlier. It all made sense now she must've dropped it while he fell on top of her.

Walking up to the boy to retrieve her wallet she noticed that he was barefoot.

Damn it. 

She reached out and retrieved her wallet and paid for the items, meanwhile along the way she grabbed the boy and dragged him out with her ignoring his complaints.

Once they were outside she sat down on a bench while she opened her Doritos and began to eat.

" so are you going to say thank you dork?" Asked Lincoln in a challenging tone. 

At the mention of " dork " she almost chocked on her chips.

She gave the boy a scowl. " what did you call me?" The boy didn't seem fazed. In fact he didn't flinch.

" don't try to act tough I know you like Ace Savvy and don't even try and deny it and before you try to say it's some one else, it isn't because your mother said you were an only child."

" Y-You take that back and it's j-just my wallet was broken and I needed a spare one at the moment and that's the only one I can find." She cursed herself for stuttering and began to blush upon realizing that the boy didn't seem convinced at all.

" look to be real with you I think that it's actually cute that you play the tough image but you do have a geek side within you." He said in a teasing tone.

Maggie didn't admit it but she felt happy to actually talk to someone new that actually felt the same way.

Before she can realize what she was doing she found herself shove the other boy in playful way.

The boy was confused before he slowly started to smile to. " I'm sorry that I messed your sneaker up." The girl's smile faltered a little before returning.

She moved closer and leaned down a little since she was a few inches taller then the boy. Now there faces were inches apart and Lincoln could smell the girl's strawberry perfume.

Definitely a dork, Lincoln said to himself. " it's ok if you really want to repay me come over tomorrow or when ever your free but before school starts again and then we'll see how you can repay me." She said sending the boy a wink.

Lincoln blushed and then began to feel nervous, what would she want him to do. Lincoln was nervous but also excited.

After he finally arrived home he was happy Maggie was still with him she barley spoke, but he was pretty sure that's just how she is.

He did notice that when they were walking here she would glance at him from time to time. He just pushed it off as nothing.

Here he was home.

" so this is my stop it was nice walking with you." Lincoln exclaimed happily.

" yeah sure whatever remember what I said earlier." Said the emo disinterested in the conversation. Lincoln simply nodded and was turning around and was now making his way upstairs until he felt his grabbed. Turning around to see Maggie.

Giving the girl a questioning look.

She simply shrugged and handed him a soda before punching his arm causing him to shriek in pain, and he thought Lynn hit hard. 

Before he can even thank she was already down the hill.

Lincoln shrugged and went inside, only to find out that he was the only one home. " this is great now I'll have the TV to myself but first I have to tell Clyde what had just happened." Lincoln said as he ran upstairs to grab his radio.

Maggie was confused why did she give him her soda and why the hell did she ask him to come over, and to make matters worse the reason she wanted him to come over was embarrassing.

She'll think about it more in the morning for now she had to get home before her mother.

She was definitely not falling for a geek right?


	30. Pride

Maggie couldn't stop the tears that trickled down her cheeks. Her whimpers now turning into full blown sobs.

She didn't want to believe it she just didn't.

Looking at her clock she noticed it was 3 in the morning she should be sleeping for school tomorrow but she couldn't.

Her house felt empty, lifeless it felt cold.

She was abandoned.

Her mother had abandoned her as a child typical life bullshit nothing new there.

Her father was an asshole never knew him anyway.

Now here she was in a new home where the lady who took her cared for more then anything but that still wasn't enough.

She didn't want to feel love she didn't want to feel anything period. She got up and opened her closet and looked for her jacket and put it on.

After putting on her shoes and jeans she then made her way downstairs in hopes that she wouldn't wake her foster mother.

For once something had worked in her favor. She made her way towards the garage where she kept the thing at.

She only kept it in here because she knew that if someone were to see it with her they'll laugh and her mother wasn't going to allow it so she had to keep it hidden.

Once she climbed through the window she came across the baby pitbull that she had found.

And no that's not why she was crying.

She still didn't have a name for the animal but she'll give it one eventually.

For now she was just focused on feeding it and taking care of it.

She had stolen a few snacks from the local store around the block and brought them back for her new acquired pet.

She knew that he needed proper food but this was the it was going to get until she would be able to hit another store.

The dog awoken and began shaking it's tail with excitement, she petted the dogs head and gave it the snacks. Luckily it still had water in it's cup.

That was good for.

" hey shh, I'll check on you tomorrow morning before school I promise." With that she picked up the dog and brought it back to it's original hiding place just in case bringing the rest of the snacks in the process.

Lucky for her no one used the garage but she still had to make sure. Giving the dogg one last pet to the head and a kiss, she then exited the garage and was now making her way inside.

Once outside, the cold night air brushes against her skin causing her to shiver. 

This jacket doesn't work for nothing.

While outside she noticed a figure on the street causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Upon the figure getting closer she noticed it to be a boy with white hair and orange pajamas.

She'd seen that boy before, she just doesn't when and how.

He must've really been stupid if he was out this late but then again who was she to talk. Upon moving closer to her porch the boy had stopped to look her way. 

And much to her fear he seemed to have been walking her way, she was frozen with fear. But of course she wouldn't show it.

" You're that girl who's party I was at please help please don't ignore please don't leave me out here." 

So that's where he was from. Once the boy was closer she noticed blood at the bottom his feet which were barefoot.

The boy had a serious problem and it wasn't her fault. " I have to get to sleep and you should be doing the same, you shouldn't be out here in general." She stated.

" please don't ignore me I have nowhere to go I just need some help or something to calm my nerves down I just want to feel warm." The boy pleaded. 

Maggie wasn't sure but she thought she had seen tears in his eyes. 

Nowhere to go? What did he mean by that.

" what do you mean nowhere to go?" She asked trying to seem disinterested in the boy's problem, when in reality she felt terrible for him.

" my family thought I was bad luck and kicked me out of my room and forced me to sleep outside." He explained.

Maggie wasn't sure she could believe him considering that his sister's was one of the biggest pranksters in Royal woods. But then why was there blood on his feet.

That could also be some type of fake blood thing that he is using to try and prank her.

Unbeknownst to her the boy was now in front of her. She jumped up in shock as she didn't witness him get close. 

Upon observing his cut she realized that was infact real blood, as she saw the gash on his feet.

She didn't know what to do, risk getting in trouble for someone she barely knew or go back inside and hope for the best.

Before she can say anything she felt arms around her waist. It was the boy he seemed to be crying.

She didn't know what to do at all now.

He didn't look like he wanted to prank her, she tried to push him off but he hung onto her like there was no tomorrow.

Poor kid.

She had to help him, but how?

That's it, though it was risky.

But before she can do anything she a light from upstairs was now on and it was her mother's room light which meant she was either up for a midnight snack or to check on her.

Even if she didn't have proof that she wasn't do anything wrong still it wasn't in her interest to involve the cops.

Grabbing and lifting the boy which felt like nothing in her hands she dashed towards the back of the house in hopes that she would some how come up with a plan to help this boy and herself.

What did she get herself into?


	31. Lincoln's Revenge Pt.13

[ LINCOLN'S P.O.V ]

After walking Marbles for about 15 minutes straight I made my way back to Sam's house. I cared about her because she was the only one who cared about me and after seening that boy do that to her it made me angry.

After shutting the door and removing the dogs leashe. I made my way to the kitchen after noticing that Sam was no where in sight. I checked her room nothing, I checked the bathroom nothing that was until the dog ran passed and towards the back door.

Making my way to the back door I saw Sam. Her white shirt bloodied. My heart stopped, and slowly I made my way up to her. Whatever happened wasn't good. After getting close enough to see the scene in front of me. It made me sick, there was an arm on one side another on the other side. And the head was no where insight. After noticing my presence she turned around and smiled.

Her make up was washed off, had she been crying?. " Sam are you ok?" I asked. " she cheated on me with this piece of shit!!" Sam explained while she kicked the lifeless body. Lincoln was confused until he figured It out. Luna had cheated on Sam with that guy he had killed.

Lincoln was speechless. " Sam I'm sorry I didn't know trust me if I did I would've said something." She gave Lincoln a look he couldn't quite read. Before he can speak she had grabbed his hands and dragged him along with her Inside towards the bathroom.

Lincoln was confused, why was he in here?. " Lincoln I'm all dirty from earlier and you kinda stink let's take a shower and it's not up for discussion."

Lincoln was shocked he began to blush as he noticed her removing her clothes, revealing her breast. Lincoln was about to respond before she grabbed him removing his clothes as well. He had a boner. A big one he didn't even know that it can get that big. She looked down and noticed it to causing Lincoln to put his hands over it in embarrassment.

" young ones, I haven't even touched you there and you're already excited." She said while smirking. She got in and motioned for Lincoln to join her. After a minute or two of thinking about it he did. 

Was this wrong? She was four years older then him. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as she handed him the soap. His eyes opened wide at her request.

At that moment Sam didn't care about the age gap, she just wanted to feel loved and not be taken advantage of.

[ LYNN'S P.O.V ]

Lucy led Lynn to the park. Lynn was confused at the sudden change of plan.   
" Lucy what're you doing we have to look for Lincoln and we're not going to find him here." Lynn tried explaining while also trying to keep her anger in check. Before Lucy can speak up Lynn's phone began to ring. She picked it up and was surprised to hear Lori's voice.

" Lynn get home I think we found Lincoln." At those words Lynn wasted no time hanging up her phone and grabbing Lucy dragging her the rest of the way.

Lincoln I'm coming.

[ LORI'S P.O.V ]

Lori was getting ready to see Bobby, she felt weird considering everything that's been happening and all of the stuff she had done. 

No stop thinking like that this is for Lincoln. She made her way downstairs towards the kitchen to get a drink of juice when her phone had buzzed.

She texted Bobby saying that she was already on her way. She was surprised to see the caller ID display unknown.

Who the hell could it be. She was going to block the number, that was until she saw the message.

( it's me Lincoln.)

She didn't believe it and thought it was some idiot trying to fool her. That was until she saw a picture of Lincoln and was convinced. She had to confirm her suspicion still show she asked if Lisa could track the location but came up with nothing.

The picture she had seen of Lincoln did look weird he looked more stressed and she noticed more bruises. This wasn't good.

Before she knew it another message had been sent.

( I'm coming home )

At the sight of the message her heart beat began to pick up. And she sent a message to all pf her sisters who were out searching.

And with that she called a sister meeting.

Unknown to her not all of her sisters got the message.

[ LUAN'S P.O.V ]

Luan wasn't far from Sam's house now. She wanted to check the time but her phone was powered off and she didn't want to waste anytime waiting for it to turn on so she continued.

Finally making her way there she entered the back yard. Upon entering the back yard she noticed a disturbing smell. She moved closer seeing a pool of blood.

Geez did Luna date a canibal?. 

She said as she chuckled, only to be knocked unconscious. 

The figure her above her smirked. " Luan-Luan." The figure said as they laughed.

[ GIBSON'S P.O.V ]

" hey pass the bong will ya mate." Gibson said in his British accent. Earning a glare from Barney.

Before he could do anything else he had received a text informing him to come by.

Gibson was confused but obliged.

Leaving a confused Barney behind.


	32. Lincoln's Sunshine Pt.1

( Sorry Lincoln but it just kinda happened, I'm sorry please forgive me)

Lincoln laid there on his beds as the words replayed over and over again.

Lincoln should've knew that this long term relationship wasn't going to work out. Lincoln couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

It's been a week already since he and Ronnie Anne had broken up. Everyone was oblivious as to what was going on as he would normally brush of their questions and concerns.

The only one who saw through him was Lori. Obviously Bobby must've told her about Ronnie and mine situation.

She would constantly remark how I should get back with her and how it's all my fault. 

Now here I am laying in my bed hoping that this is all just a dream. Maybe things will get better.

He didn't know nor did he want to think about it, luckily for him it was friday meaning he wouldn't have to see everyone's faces.

But he was hungry, he ran out of snacks so that left him with no other choice but go downstairs and eat.

Sighing in frustration amd wiping his eyes he made his way downstairs. Lynn, Luan and Leni were out at the moment and so were their patents.

Once downstairs he noticed Lucy on the couch glued to the TV watching some vampire show. Lucky him, now he wouldn't have to worry about Lucy sneaking up on him.

To his surprise the kitchen was empty.   
He then made his way to the fridge in hopes he can find something good to eat.

But that peace was short lived as Lori stomped into the kitchen glaring at her younger sibling with a look of disgust.

He turned his attention at the ham and cheese before he felt a tug on his shirt.

Before he can protest he was being dragged by his eldest sister upstairs. 

They were now upstairs, in what looked like Lori's room. " Lori WHAT THE heck?!!!" He questioned furious at her actions only to be smacked across the face.

He clutched his cheek in agony. He tried to get up and escape his sister's wrath. Only to be pushed down again.

" listen here twerp you're going to explain to me why you broke up with Ronnie Anne because now my relationship is jeopardy due to you're childish decisions!!"

Lincoln eyes shot wide. That's all she cared about was her relationship instead of how he felt. Lincoln felt his blood began to boil. 

" That's all you care ABOUT IS YOUR SHITTY RELATIONSHIP, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD LORI IF HE THREATENS TO BREAK UP WITH YOU BECAUSE OF YOU DOING SOMETHING HE DOESN'T LIKE SHOULD SHOW YOU THAT HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND YOU TALK ABOUT LENI NOT HAVING A BRAIN AT LEAST LENI CONSIDERS HOW I FEEL AND I BET YOU IF I TALKED TO HER SHE WOULD KNOW AND UNDERSTAND WHY I HAD TO BREAK UP WITH RONNIE!!!!"

Lincoln shouted at the top of his lungs shocked at his own outburst, it seems that he attracted the attention of siblings that were present.

Some giving him looks of pity and others looks of disgust particularly Lola.

Before he can get up he felt a hand connect to his face. Sending him off the bed in the process he looked up in horror to see Lori towering over him.

A look of menace displayed across her face. " Lincoln you will not speak to me like that YOU HEAR ME YOU WOMAN ABUSER!!!" Shouted Lori causing Lincoln to shrink further within himself.

His sister's gasped in horror as those words left Lori's mouth. " Lincoln hits girls?" Lana was the first to speak up.

Lincoln's eyes shot wide and he got up and made his way towards his younger sister. " Lana that's not what she meant" Lincoln tried to reassure his youngest sister who had now begun to cry.

" Lori is he telling the truth?" Asked Lana.

" I don't know ask him." She said while sending Lincoln a smirk. Before Lincoln explain any further he felt Lana yanked away from him and noticed Lola dragging her away.

" c'mon Lana stay away from that monster." Said Lola who was dragging her sobbing twin to there room.

Lincoln looked up to Luna. " Luna you don't believe that I put my hands on a girl do you?" Luna gave him a sympathetic look before shrugging Lincoln was shocked he felt alone.

He felt like he was trapped he had to get out of here. With that he dashed towards his bed room slamming and locking the door behind him.

All he wanted was some food and Lori turned this into a big problem and now once again he felt outnumbered by his sisters. Lincoln began to cry until his emotions robbed him dry.

Sending him to a deep slumber.

The next morning Lincoln heard his name. At first he thought it was a dream until he heard his father's voice.

And boy he didn't sound happy.

Leaving his room and making his way downstairs to where his father must've been, he came into contact with all his sisters giving him a look of disappointment.

Suddenly last night's events began to flood in.

Did Lori really lie on his name his own blood just for a relationship. Lincoln already felt defeated.

" explain to your mother and I why you think it's ok to put your hands on females young man?!!" His father demanded.

He looked around and saw his sisters turn their backs on him. 

Nothing new.

He then turned his attention back to his parents only to be smacked across the face by his mother. Who was in tears.

" we raised you BETTER THEN THIS LINCOLN!!!" their father yelled causing everyone to back up in fear.

" mom you have to believe me Lori started all of this just because I didn't want to be in a relationship with Ronnie Anne" Lincoln desperately explained in hopes that he can persuade his mother and father that he was innocent. 

" hey shut it twerp that never happened." Lincoln was shocked to hear this.

But for their father it seems that he heard enough and grabbed Lincoln by his arm dragging him to their bedroom and shutting the door behind him shoving Lincoln to the ground.

" son I don't know what has gotten into you but that was the final straw." His father said in a stern voice. 

Lincoln tried to explain only to be shut down by his father.

Lincoln then noticed his father begin to remove his belt, fearing for the worse Lincoln began to sob and cry uncontrollably as he tried to explain.

But before he can speak he was struck once by the belt.

" son real men don't put their hands on females." Lynn Sr. Said as he brought the belt down on his son once again.

Meanwhile.

Lori was in the living room texting Bobby. As she heard a slap.

Serves him right for putting my relationship at risk. Thought Lori but the words her brother had shouted at her last night kept replaying in her head.

Was he right?

Was Bobby even in love with her?

Those thoughts came to an end as their parents room door opened revealing a badly bruised and sobbing Lincoln.

Lori along with the rest of her sisters looked in horror as they noticed opened wounds on their brothers back and stomach.

She thought they were slaps.

Next entered their father who had a look of disappointment displayed. 

" honey what did you do?!" Asked their mother as she tried to comfort a wounded Lincoln only to be pushed away by their father.

" listen young man this is a good reason why you'll think twice before putting your hands on a female." 

Their father then shoved Lincoln causing him to fall on the stairs as he ran towards his room. The rest of the room remained silent as they tried to process what had just happened.

Lori had caused this.

Was this relationship worth her brother's life?

Lori felt horrible, she was speechless.

Their father then went back into their parents room their mother following closely behind.

Later that night the family sat in the kitchen eating, acting as if nothing had happened. It angered Lori but who was she to talk she caused this.

Now she created bad blood between her brother and father what type of sister was she. She pushed her plate away and went into the kitchen earning glares from her sisters. " sis are you ok?" It was Luna who decided to speak up as she knew no one else would.

Lori chose to ignore them. This gaining the attention of her parents.

" guy's Lincoln never put his hands on Ronnie Anne, when I said he abused women I wasn't thinking straight but when I did say it I didn't mean physically I mentally by ignoring them and not being the best boyfriend he can be." 

Once Lori had finished explaining, parents looked at one another in shock.

Especially their father, he had beaten Lincoln for no reason how was he suppose to explain himself to his only male child.


	33. The Ties That Don't Bind

Lincoln was upset, how could his own mother and father agree with the rest of his siblings that he was bad luck. Even after explaining to them that he wasn't this wasn't fair.

Now here I sit outside like an animal.

Lincoln's blood began to boil, forget this I'm getting out of here. Lincoln got up and made his way towards the front door and knocked six to eight times before someone eventually answered.

To his surprise it was Lola, upon noticing that it was him her face turned into a scowl. " what do you want, we don't want your bad luck so get out of here." She snarled and began to slam the door shut.

But Lincoln beat her to it.

Lincoln had shoved Lola out the way earning looks of shocks from his other sisters. Their parents were also in the kitchen and took notice.

He saw his father getting but made no attempt to stop. He made his way upstairs to his room and was shocked to see it boarded up.

His anger was through the roof now.

He contained it though tried to not cause a scene.

Here goes nothing he said to himself as he began to pull on the boards that stopped him from entering his room.

It took quite a few minutes to open it up and his parents and sisters screams and complaints made everything worse.

But he was glad because he saw it as them fueling up his anger, which prompted him enough strength to pull of the boards.

But it he did cut himself along the process. He didn't care and cleaned his hands on the wall as a sign of disrespect.

Upon opening his room though he was shock to see his furniture was gone along with his comic books and clothes.

That was it he had enough he couldn't take it anymore.

When he turned around he noticed his family on the stairs. Some giving him looks of disapproval and others of guilt.

He didn't care fuck their feelings.

He didn't say anything as he made his way towards the bathroom in hopes that he would find some of his clothes in the hamper. 

But was stopped and looked up to see Luna holding his arm. And noticed that her girlfriend Sam was with giving the rest of them a look of confusion.

" chill bro it's ok " Luna informed Lincoln. Once again he didn't react but instead laughed. Everyone gave each other looks before Lola decide to speak up again. " WHY ARE YOU HERE AND SAY SORRY FOR PUSHING ME EARLIER THIS INSTANCE!!" She yelled at the top her lungs causing everyone to top their ears in distress. Lincoln was unfazed.

If one thing had paid off was that he was used to her screams.

Instead he yanked his arm out of Luna's reach and made his way to the bathroom spilling out the dirty clothes until he found one of his orange polo shirts.

And his blue jeans. Luckily his shoes were outside already.

" Lincoln apologize to your sister now and head back outside so your mother and I can have a word with you." Lynn Sr. Informed him.

Lincoln put his clothes on ignoring the looks of disgust he received from his sisters. And made his wat downstairs.

He opened the front door and headed outside slamming it behind him.

Back inside Lola was going crazy not only did he push and touch her with his diry hands he also never apologized for doing so.

" wow that was crazy." Said Lynn.

" you kids wait here we'll talk to him and make sure he never tries that again and he'll also be spending the night outside as punishment." Their mother explained.

Sam was in disgust, she never knew that this was how the Loud's operated with one another. She had to get out of here and stay low for a few days before she gets caught up in this to.

" Luna I gotta go." Was all Sam said as she ran down the stairs to the living only to be stopped by Luna. 

" what's wrong Sam we haven't even begin to jam yet are you ok?" Asked Luna in a concerned voice.

Sam was furious this was the type of attention she be showing her brother not her. " Luna to be honest I can't be around you or your family if that's how you guys, poor little guy deserves better if you ask." She said as looked at the rest of the girls who began to gather around the sofa in disgust.

And with she opened the front and left leaving Luna with huge amount of guilt.

Luna stood there taking in what Sam. 

Sam was right about Lincoln he does deserve better. She felt a hand touch her leg and looked down and saw Lisa.

" elder sibling if I may add it's not your fault it's Lincoln's." She said. 

Luna's blood began to boil and she yanked her leg away startling her little sister.

She then turned around and marched upstairs avoiding everyone's pleas and looks. 

Once upstairs she locked her door and and slammed down on her bed.

She had to think of something quick.

Lincoln felt like a free man.

He made his way to flip's, he was thirsty and planned on buying him a soda. Once entering he noticed a different clerk instead of flip.

Shrugging at the thought he made his way to the soda aisle. He looked for a sprite and saw only one. Lucky him.

He was about to grab it when he noticed another hand heading towards the same soda. 

Quickly moving in hopes that he would obtain it first his hand then made contact. Looking at the other figure he was shock to see it was that girl from that party he helped Luan with in the past.

" aren't you Maria?" He asked.

" no it's Maggie." She said in calm tone as she reached for the soda once again. Lincoln stopped her. Earning him a glare from the other girl.

" listen I was here first and I saw it first so I'm going to take it." He said not feeling the need to explain himself anymore then that.

The girl stood there silently as she gave him a blank stare. Lincoln was confused until she spoke up again.

" I saw it first as I was here first, I was just looking for something else." She explained in calm collected voice.

Lincoln laughed. " ok you've might have been here first but even if that's the case I still touched the soda first. You know what I'm not even going to argue with you I'm just going take it." 

With that Lincoln grabbed the soda leaving the girl in shock. Before he can pay the soda was snatched from his hands.

He looked up in shock as Maggie was seen running out of the store with the soda. Lincoln paid no attention to the store clerk who screamed threatening to call the police.

For a soda can.

Once outside Lincoln gave chase, damn this girl runs fast Lincoln thought to himself as he ran.

He was not far from at this point, he was this close that was until he tripped and fell. 

He knew that he was done for.


End file.
